Former-Assassin meets Hooded-Mystery
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: Killua and Gon are taking the exam and meets the hooded Touya. The child of Viper and Fuyumi, mafia and ninja. Slight crossover of KHR and Naruto. KilluaXOc. T for language. Has time skips. somewhat random(ok alot of random things for time skips) The Varia are the same age as in the anime minus Mammon, he just prefers to be in his baby form. Re-Writing, update will be slow
1. Chapter 1

J-chan: Another story by me

Killua: It is a bit of a crossover

J-chan: For like the first few chapters

Gon: It has KHR and HunterXHunter

J-chan: It is truely funny!

Kurapika: J-chan doesn't own KHR or HXH only her OC Touya and her randomness.

* * *

oc's POV

"Dad, there are some boys who look my age here, can I go talk to them?" I asked.  
"Mu, sure but don't tell them anything too personal" My dad, Viper/Mammon, replied. I am the daughter of Mammon from Varia and have been trained to help them. My dad's curse was broken 15 years ago and then boom I was born 2 ½ years later.  
My name is Amaya, which means Night Rain. The Varia and a few Vongola are currently taking the Hunter Exam. I have several similarities to my father. I have my mother's black hair and blue eyes, but I have his face and skills. I'm an illusionist and I fight with a pole, poisons, needles, throwing knives and cards.  
I fly down behind the boys. One of them have spiky black hair and had a fishing rod on him. The one next to him had white hair and rode a skate board. Then there was a blonde with brown eyes. The last one looked like an old man with glasses.  
"Hi, I'm Amaya, what's your name?" I asked the fishing pole guy.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Gon" he said.  
"I'm Killua" Said the boy on the skateboard.  
"Kurapika" The blonde replied.  
"I'm Leorio" glasses guy said.  
"How are you doing that?" Gon asked.  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
"FLOATING/FLYING" Gon, Killua and Kurapika screamed.  
"Oh that I forgot, my dad and I do it all the time" I replied.  
"Why are you wearing a hood?" Leorio asked.  
"My dad wears one all the time so I guess it just caught on. That and I look more mysterious." I replied with a smile.  
"The only other hooded figure here is incredibly short and flying with some weirdos" Leorio said.  
"Yep that's my dad" I replied.  
"But he looks like a baby" Kurapika said.  
"My dad was cursed until 15 years ago and he was in the form of a baby and he got used to it, that and it's easier to hover in" I replied.  
"Really that's hard to believe" Killua said.  
"Don't worry I have proof he isn't the only one who beared the curse there were 8 other cursed people" I said.  
"So nine people were cursed to become babies?" Gon asked.  
"No dude they shrunk" Killua insisted.  
"No Gon is right, they turned into the Arcobaleno " I replied.  
"You mean the seven Arcobaleno from the mafia, that's Viper?" Kurapika asked.  
"And he's my dad, cool right?" I said.  
"Do you know the other ones?" Leorio asked.  
"You mean Uncle Verde, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Skull, Uncle Fon, Uncle Colonero, Aunt Lal Mirch, and Uncle Bermuda? Yeah they always show up to family reunions." I replied. Kurapika looked at me completely shocked.  
"If they sound so strong why do you look so weak?" Killua asked.  
"Yeah shouldn't you be running?" Leorio asked.  
"I don't like running and this is better though" I complained.  
"Then you will only grow weaker!" Gon whined.  
"I think I'll be fine my way of fighting is more towards the mind and traps" I said.  
*Time skip to the second exam cause I don't want to type all of that*  
"Hello I'm Menchi and this is Buhara, for this exam you must cook a meal" The lady Menchi said.  
"The required ingredient is pork and you can use any of the foods in the forest" Buhara said.  
"Voi Lussuria start thinking about what to cook while we get the pig!" Squalo yelled.  
"Isn't he one of your friends?" Gon asked.  
"Yeah I'll introduce you guys to them later when they aren't as busy" I said.  
"K let's get some pigs" Gon yelled.  
*I don't like pigs and everyone knows what happened*  
"Let's get cooking" I said. I sliced the pig into strips, some Canadian bacon and some pork chops and normal bacon. I took some lettuce and started grilling the meat. I didn't notice the eyes looking at me in amazement and shock. After grilling the meat I placed it on the lettuce and sprinkled some lemon juice. I picked up a piece to taste it and thought it was pretty good.  
I walked up to Menchi and Buhara and gave them the plate.  
"I don't usually do the cooking in my house but once in a while Lussuria teaches me the basics" I confessed. After Menchi took her first bite her eyes widened.  
"It's basic but good, it looks like pretty good" Menchi mumbled "I pass you"  
Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.  
"Voiiiii trash how did you pass?" Squalo yelled.  
"I actually tried and didn't have Lussuria cook it for me and if you do make it taste it to make sure it doesn't taste like trash, mu" I replied. Squalo looked annoyed, but dad laughed a bit along with Bel-sama. Xanxus gave me a thumbs up in approval.  
"Thanks for the advice Amaya-san!" Gon waved. Still no one else passed which made a bit surprised.  
*Oh Netero-san came and her friends pass now they are on an air ship.*  
"So, do you guys wanna meet some of my family?" I asked. They all nodded in agreement and I lead them to the Varia and Vongola were staying.  
"Daddy I'm home~" I sang.  
"Hello Amaya who are they?" My dad asked.  
"Friends, they wanted to meet you guys" I replied.  
"I am Mammon, Amaya's father, anymore information will cost you, mu" Dad said.  
"Ushishishi, I am Belphagor, the Prince" Bel said.  
"Voiiiiiii you trash I'm Squalo, do any of you fight with swords?" Squalo asked. Everyone shook their heads, minus Kurapika.  
"I am Lussuria, I taught my dear Amaya how to cook and clean" Lussuria said all dramatic like.  
"You trash, I'm Xanxus" Xanxus said.  
"Leviathan" Levi said.  
"Sorry about them, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto" Take-chan replied.  
"Oi stop that you baseball idiot, I'm Gokudera" Goku-baka replied.  
"EXTREME! I'm Ryohei" Ryo-onee-chan said.  
"I'm Mukuro, fufufufu" Mukuro said.  
"I'm sorry about them I'm Tsuna" Tsu-chan replied all shy like.  
"I'm Gon" he pointed to Killua, then Kurapika and Leorio, "Killua, Kurapika, Leorio"  
"Take good care of Amaya-chan!" Lussuria said.  
"Haii, I already think of him like a friend" Gon replied.  
"Let's go find exploring" Killua said. We (Gon, Killua, And I) walked out and did some adventuring.  
"So, why did you guys come to take the exam?" Killua asked.  
"I want to find my dad and he's a hunter" Gon replied.  
"I want to become even better so I can find my mom" I replied.  
"What about you?" Gon and I asked.  
"I thought it would be fun" Killua said.  
*Small time skip*  
"Hello kiddo's want to play a game?" Netero asked.  
"Sure" I replied.  
"Try to get this ball out away from me and if you do so you can become a hunter now" Netero said. Gon tried blunt force, then Killua tried using a cool technique with after images-basic illusions, I knew where the real one was- and now it was my turn.  
"Ok my turn!" I said. I pulled out a rod that was the same height as me out from under my cloak. Gon and Killua looked surprised. I ran at him and created two illusions, one on each side and ran really fast to mix them up. We attacked from each directions and I was able to move the ball and it fell on the floor.  
"That was too easy" I whined.  
"Well you did very well for your age, how did you make the other two?" Netero asked.  
"It'll cost you that is what my dad tells me to say if anyone asks" I replied.  
"You won, I paid with some entertainment" Netero said.  
"Ok, they were illusions" I replied.  
"How did you make them?" Netero asked.  
"The DWF, I hope you know what that is" I replied.  
"I do, they were pretty good" Netero said.  
"I didn't even get to do any special techniques" I whined.  
"Wow, Amaya that was so cool!" Gon said.  
"Thanks" I replied putting my rod away.  
"I take back what I said about you being weak" Killua said. I grinned at the compliment. I nodded.

"So, you Vipers and Asuka's kid" Netero mumbled.

"Well we better be getting back and get some sleep" I said.

* * *

**Please review so i am even more inspired to continue it**


	2. Chapter 2

Killua's POV

"Time for the third exam!" Gon yelled. I looked over and Amaya was still wearing his hood and his dad was sitting on his head.

"In this test you need to find a way down to the bottom floor in 72 hours" Netero yelled.

*Time skip to when the fall into the room*

"When is the next person going to come?" I whined. As if on cue Amaya and his dad fell from the ceiling and want to know where they landed? My head.

"Sorry Killua" Amaya apologized and bowing while his dad was in the air.

"It's ok you didn't try to" I said.

"Ok if you insist" Amaya replied.

"Stop acting like a girl" I said.

"No, stop acting like a shy school girl" Gon corrected me. I rolled my eyes at him.

*Skipping to fight with the criminals, also Mammon/Viper took over fatso's turn and didn't fight because he didn't get paid*

"Time for the last fight, Hooded kid come on out" A man said. Amaya flew over without a second's hesitation.

"I am an illusionist who killed 37 people" He gloated.

"I am too, I've killed…..Dad?" Amaya asked.

"49 mafia, 13 ninja, 4 weirdos" He replied.

"Wait, you've killed people Amaya-san?" Leorio asked.

"The Varia is a group of independent assassins who work with the mafia family Vongola. Remember the wimpy guy with spikey named Tsuna, he is the head of the Vongola family" Touya replied.

"Amaya is the first female to join without acting like a whore" Mammon said.

"AMAYA'S A GIRL?!" Everyone yelled.

"Dad you could have sold that info, mu" Amaya imitated Mammon.

"Your right, mu" Mammon replied.

"Well lets fight" The man said.

"K 37, want to fight with illusions?" Amaya asked.

"Deal" He said. The earth below them began to stumble and vanish. I looked at Amaya and she was just floating there.

"Borrrrrringggggggg" She whined. The ground turned back to normal but the square they were on. It was now replaced with plants and a plant started eating the man.

"Where did you learn such strong illusions?" He asked.

"In hell" She laughed a bit and then continued "No actually it felt like hell, but truly my dad and Mukuro who has been to hell"

"Very funny" Mammon laughed.

"Why is it funny?" Leorio asked.

"I fought Mukuro and lost and I asked where he learned how to make such strong illusions and he replied 'In hell'" Mammon laughed.

"I win and now I'm hungry" Amaya yawned, on the normal ground with a dead plant.

"This is where the 50 hours will be served" The lady who Leorio lost to, said.

"Its all Leorio's fault" I said. The others nodded and Leorio facepalmed.

"My dad or I would've won, we are the best gamblers in Varia and Vongola" Amaya said.

"You gamble?" I asked.

"Only when something I want is involved or its strip poker, they always lose at strip poker when I'm involved" Amaya Cheshire-grinned. Everyone shuddered and we looked over to Mammon, who was nodding in agreement.

"They always stop at their boxers, so it leaves some of the fun out of it" Mammon whined.

"Has any of them gone further than their boxers?" Leorio asked.

"Bel did once and he lost so my dad created an illusion to hide his...things" Amaya replied. Gon and I gave Mammon a thumbs up.

"So, what are we going to do in the next 50 hours?" Amaya asked. We thought for 5 minutes or so.

"Killua can teach us how to skateboard" Gon said.

"Gon can teach us how to use the fishing pole" I added.

"I'm going to read" Kurapika announced.

"You could create an illusion making the room bigger and more homey" Leorio said.

"My dad will only do it if he gets paid though" Amaya said.

"Mu, no payment I want privacy so I can think in peace" Mammon replied. Amaya's mouth was agape a bit in surprise. The next thing I know we are in an expensive mansion with lots of room.

"You made it look exactly like home" Amaya said.

"Exactly even the others rooms are exactly the same" Mammon replied. Amaya's Cheshire grin returned and she started laughing like 'Shishishishi' .

"I am so gonna explore their rooms and when we get home, prank them" Amaya laughed. Mammon smiled as he heard that.

"That is why it is free, mu, seeing everyone pranked is enough for payment" Mammon said.

"Who wants to go exploring and pull some pranks?" Amaya asked.

"Sure, then if we go to your house, we know what's what" Gon replied.

"Why don't you show us all around?" Kurapika asked.

"Sure, you probably want to know where everything is for the next 50 hours, follow me!" Amaya yelled. She pointed out the obvious rooms like kitchen and bathroom, then she showed where the library was and Kurapika left.

"What else do you have here?" Leorio asked.

"A pool, infirmary, training grounds, weaponry, guest rooms, specific bedrooms, and a special room. Just. For. Me!" Amaya sang.

"Wow that's cool" Gon said.

"What's the special room used for? Can we see it?" I asked.

"My dad has never entered the room so my own illusion is in there. If you are ever stressed just tell me. Also it's my personal training room" Amaya replied.

"Really? What type of training do you do?" I asked. Her own training room and her father has never entered?

"I also use it as a study. I like to study many things in there. At home I am studying plants that help relax the mind and herbs that help rejuvenate muscles" Amaya replied.

"And no one enters why?" Gon asked.

"Once when I had to use a training area and I was handling a special plant and Bel walked in and cut it along with several limbs...and next thing I know everyone was dragging a broken Bel away and held me back before I broke him anything else" Amaya explained.

"What plant was it?" Leorio asked.

"It was some eyebright" Amaya replied.

"That's an endangered plant, how did you get it?" Leorio said.

"I went to find it in somewhere in Greece and brought back some seeds. I grow some myself, I have some back at home in my room" Amaya replied.

"What other plants do you have?" Leorio asked.

"At least all the knowledge on basic herbs and I have several rare or endangered plants in my room. My favorite is probably Echinacea" Amaya said.

"That's a medical herb that looks like a flower and helps with common cold and other upper respiratory infections." Leorio said. 'Why are they speaking nerd and doctor?' I sweat-dropped.

"Can I see the infirmary?" Leorio asked.

"Sure it's the room with a syringe on the door" Amaya said. She jumped in front of Gon and I.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Amaya asked.

"Can we go to the pool?" Gon asked.

"But, we don't have any swimsuits" I said.

"Are you sure? Time to break into Lu-chan's room!" Amaya grabbed our hands and dragged us to a room with a rainbow sun on the door. She pushed it open and clothes in all sizes and colors were everywhere. She ran to a drawer and opened it. After a few minutes of rummaging she threw swim trunks at each of our faces.

"You guys can change into those, I'll wait outside of the room" Amaya said as she ran out of the room.

"How did she know our sizes?" I asked.

"She just knows" Gon insisted. After we changed we looked into the mirror. Gon was wearing forest green swim trunks with a forest brown rim. I was wearing electric blue ones with blood red rims. We walked out and saw Amaya standing by the wall.

"We're done, now lets go swimming!" Gon sang running diwn the hall.

"Wrong way Gon" Amaya yelled.

"So are you going to wear a swimsuit?" I asked. She was still wearing her cloak.

"Don't worry, I already changed" Amaya smiled.

"When?" Gon asked.

"While you guys were changing" Amaya said bluntly.

"In the hall?" I said.

"Yeah, I wore my cloak the entire time and no one passed by" Amaya added.

"Where did you get the swimsuit?" I asked.

"From Lu-chan's room, while I was looking for yours" Amaya replied. She stopped and opened a door to reveal a giant pool, a large hot tub and several water slides.

"It's huge!" Gon yelled. He ran to the pool and cannon-balled. Amaya and I slowly walked to the edge. She looked into the water with a worried mouth(I cant see her face).

"Should I have told him to wait so I could put Squalo's sharks away?" She asked. I looked at her with a surprised face.

"SHARKS?! WHY ARE THERE SHARKS?!" I yelled.

"Squalo loves sharks and his name is italian for shark" Amaya replied. After waiting a minutes she slowly began to take off her cloak. When she just finished taking off her cloak, something dragged us into the water. I looked around and saw Gon with his hand on our ankles. We all resurfaced after a few seconds and Amaya sighed.

"At least dad didn't make sharks" She said. Gon and I stared for a few seconds. She had medium-short black hair with her bangs went over her left eye. Her eyes were soft, crystal blue eyes and her skin was pale, but a healthy pale.

"You know I would've came in anyway" Amaya whined.

"Why do you wear a cloak if you look so pretty?" Gon asked. After he said that she started to blush.

"I'm just used to wearing one" Amaya replied. I looked at her swimsuit and it looked good on her. It was a black one-piece dress with dark purple frills and bow in the back. She was still wearing her shoes, which were boots that went to her knees.

"Why are you staring?" Amaya asked.

"We've never seen you wthout a hood on" Gon replied.

"Now imagine if you saw my training clothes" She mumbled thinking no one heard

"Why, how bad are your training clothes?" I asked.

"There are reasons for many things" Amaya said. Before I could ask her anything else, she splashed us and swam away.

"You know what this means?" I asked Gon. He nodded.

"WATER WARS!" we yelled. We searched the pool for Amaya but we couldn't find her. After a few minutes we gave up until...

"No novice can beat a pro!" Amaya yelled. We looked up and saw Amaya on a water slide with a sniper. She fired and water hit our faces.

"Gahhh!" Gon yelled.

"We lost!" I yelled. She slid down the slide, then did a back flip into the water and disappeared again. After a minute I was dunked.

"I win, now I'm going into the hot tub" Amaya walked away and her boots were off. As she walked away Gon nodded at me and I smiled. When she sat down in the hot tub, Gon and I silently walked over. When we were close enough Gon jumped in and I pushed her. When she got up, she looked indifferent.

"I say we no longer need to stay in the pool anymore" Amaya said.

"You dunked me so I dunked you" I said.

"You know what this means?" Amaya asked. I looked at her confused and she pointed at Gon. Then I nodded.

"GON!" We yelled and then dunked him.

"We need to go to sleep now it's been a few hours" Amaya laughed. She helped us out of the pool and handed us some towels. We dried off and she put her cloak back on but not the hood. She led us back to "Lu-chan's" room.

"You guys can find clothes to wear in there, I'm going to my room for a few minute" Amaya waved us off and scurried away. Gon and I entered the room and found some comfortable clothes on. We wore black shorts, I wore a black cut-off shirt and Gon wore a green one. We walked out of the room to see Amaya didn't return yet.

"Let's walk towards the way she left" I suggested. We walk for a while and stopped in front of a door with a moon and some mist on it. I knocked and waited. After a few minutes Touya answered the door and Gon and I had a nosebleed. She was wearing black tank top and shorts with lace. Her tank top covered her chest and stomache, while her shorts were just a bit above her knees. The thing that got us the most was her face. It looked like a innocent, curious kittens.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**J-chan: I have news!**

**Killua: What?**

**J-chan: I only update from my mom's laptop because my kindle sucks and i only work fragments on it. I get most of it done on the laptop though and if any of you notice grammar mistakes and such tell me, I'll fix it. Also my dog chewed up my glasses today and now they feel weird**

**Gon: That must suck**

**J-chan: It does, and I can't see without them**

**Kurapika: J-chan doesn't own HunterXHunter, KHR or Naruto only the Oc, Touya-san**

* * *

"Why did you guys get nosebleeds yesterday?" Amaya asked.

"Wait, Killua and Gon had nosebleeds? How bad were they and what were you wearing?" Kurapika asked.

"I was wearing my pj's and they were like waterfalls and they nearly fell backwards" Amaya replied.

"Little pervs" Leorio mumbled.

"At least we didn't lose 50 hours just to look at a girl thoroughly" Killua shot back. Mammon was glaring at Killua and Gon.

"So you were wearing some revealing clothes?" Leorio teased.

"I was wearing a black tank top and capris" Amaya said.

"Then why did you guys have nosebleeds?" Leorio scolded.

"It had lace and we've only seen her with a cloak and swimsuit dress" Gon replied. There was a long pause and Leorio was about to say something but was interrupted.

"If you were about to ask her bra size, I will kill you" Mammon threatened. Leorio froze in place and slowly began to shake.

"Perverts" Amaya mumbled, blushing under a dark purple hood hiding her face.

"We are not perverts!" Killua defended.

"Perverts. Perverts" Mammon and Kurapika taunted. Killua and Gon began to blush dark red and slowly walked away.

"I should have warned you, never wear anything even slightly revealing in front of boys" Mammon consoled.

"But, I wore worse at home, it was the one Lu-chan gave me for christmas" Amaya said.

"That wasn't that revealing meaning those boys are really innocent" Mammon said.

"So what will we do for the remainder of the time?" Leorio said.

"I'm gonna meditate until this is over" Amaya and Mammon said. They sat down with their legs crossed and didn't move for a while.

"Killua let's pull a prank on them" Gon suggested. I nodded in agreement and planned with Gon. We went into "Lu-chan's" room and grabbed some really girly things and Gon grabbed make-up.

"Leorio find something that will knock Amaya out" Killua suggested. Leorio looked speculative at first but then gave her a drink and she fell asleep.

"Mammon get Amaya into this" Gon demanded.

"Do I get paid?" Mammon asked and Gon nodded. Mammon grabbed the clothes and dragged Amaya to a misty room. After a few minutes Mammon floated out carrying Amaya without her hood on.

"Well isn't she pretty?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes, defenitaly above average" Leorio said. Gon walked over with all the make-up and Leorio stopped him before he applied any of it on her.

"Let Kurapika and I to do that" He suggested. Killua, Gon and Mammon were shooed out of the room and waited several minutes before they heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Amaya yelled.

"How much do we owe you?" Gon asked Mammon.

"Depends on how bad she looks" Mammon replied as he flew into the room. Gon and Killua followed him and froze before Amaya. She was wearing a yellow wool turtle-neck sweater dress, two white belts, black knee high socks, dark-grey knee high boots, and a red plaid jacket(the one that Amu Hinamori wore once.) Her hair was brushed and straightened and looked silky smooth. Her make-up looked natural, a little blush and a pit of lip gloss. They weren't able to put the eyeshadow on, but they did get eyeliner and masscara on, She beat Leorio half to death, and she slapped Kurapika because she didn't know who did what.

"Dad, they're all perverts, even worse than Bel and Lu-chan!" Amaya whined.

"I changed you, Gon and Killua came up with the idea, Leorio and Kurapika did your hair and makeup" Mammon confessed.

"I hate makeup though" Amaya's aura darkened.

"The clothes? Hair?" Mammon asked.

"They're pretty good, but then again all the clothes Lu-chan makes are cute" Amaya confessed. 'Is she bipolar or something?' everyone thought.

"Well, it's time for us to go soon, keep that on under your cloak. It's actually there, made it from the stuff in your bag" Mammon said.

"Yes dad" Amaya said. The illusion vanished and we were all in a small room once again.

*Look a herd of unicorns, time skip to the next exam, when they have their number plate things*

"So, who do you guys have?" Amaya asked.

"I have Hisoka" Gon said. Amaya walked over and patted his back and nodded.

"VOIIIIII, TRASH, why are you wearing girly clothes?" Squalo asked

"Because of the power of Lu-chan and the mist" Amaya replied.

"Shishishi, whoever thought of the idea is gonna be the Princes friend" Bel laughed.

"Trash, we need to finish this test or else" Xanxus said.

"Yes captain, I will retrieve the useless ones tag" Amaya said.

"Who is useless?" Killua asked.

"Levi, duh he is the definition for useless" Amaya replied. Levi whispered something to Xanxus and he did nothing.

"At least an idiot will lose" Mammon said.

"Dad don't you have a idiot for your target?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, I will kill them with illusions" Mammon replied.

"Well, then let's hope luck is on our side and have a happy hunger games" Amaya said as she ran into the forest.

* * *

**Done, pls review I need insperation!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amaya's POV

I ran into the forest until I was at a safe distance to create several illusions of myself and hid very well. By hid I mean I put the illusion of a bush over me. I sent my clones to spread out and search for Sir. Usless aka Levi-kun while I looked around and when I saw no one, I ran a bit to look for food.

I ran for a while, but stopped when I saw someone in a tree. I changed my illusion of a bush into a cat as I ran to see what the man was staring at. I ran a little bit further until I hit a small stream. I slowed down and hid under a bush as I felt someone's presence. I slowly crept closer and noticed it was Gon. Knowing I was not getting into any trouble, I walked towards the stream. Gon noticed me, as a cat and walked closer. He tried to act sneaky, and his presence mellowed.

I actually took the illusion to a whole new level by actually turning into a black cat/panther mix with a dark purple ribbon tied to my neck. I watched the fish carefully and when the time was right, clawed one. Gon gasped and gleamed at me as if I was helping him with something. I looked at him in pity. 'He must have been trying to get a fish without his rod' I thought. I bit the fish and walked over to him. He looked at me and knelt down to grab the fish.

"Thank you kitty" he said. I looked up at him and indirectly looked at his stalker and poked him with my tail. I started carving letters into the dirt out of sight from the stalker.

'Gon, Geretta is stalking you, so be careful' it read. Gon stared at the words in the dirt and walked in them hiding the words that now looked like scribbles.

"So to catch a fish I have to think like a fish and then anticipate what it'll do next" Gon mumbled. I tune into my clones and none of them have found Levi yet. 'Look for Xanxus instead perhaps, he is always following him' I commanded them. I look up at Geretta again to find he moved trees. To hide suspicion, I climbed the tree and created the illusion of a bird resting on a branch. I pounce onto it, killing it and pretended to eat it while searching for him with my ears.

'He jumped down and moved behind the oak' I finalized. After Gon caught several fish, he started to cook them and started to look around. When his eyes found me he started to stare at the now, lying down and tired, me. He motioned for me to join him, as I jumped out of the tree onto a lower branch and then the ground. He handed me one of the fish and added some berry jam to it. I nibble at it and watched Gon, who was watching me.

After we finished eating he decided it best to just lie down and sleep. 'Not on my watch' I thought. I ran away to Lu-chan's camping area, which was only a few minutes away, and asked him, in human, if I could have a blanket. He responded with a "Oh Amaya-chan, you look so cute. Sure here you go" and handed me a moss green blanket. I wrapped it around my medium sized feline body and ran back to Gon, who was sound asleep. I unwrapped the blanket and tried to rest it onto him until it was lifted.

"Let me help you little one" Geretta said as he placed the blanket over Gon. 'Shouldn't you be trying to take his badge from him?' I thought. Catching onto my confused cat look he looked at me.

"I know you are no normal cat, and I find it best not to act like a coward and steal while one is sleeping" he replied. I looked up at him in awe. I ran away and pulled out a small bag filled with some berries and offered it to him. He was shocked to see my intelligence was that of a humans and accepted it.

"Thanks, I haven't eaten all day" he mumbled and stalked away. I curled under the blanket with Gon and fell into a deep sleep.

TIME SKIP TIL MORNING

The sun was up and so was Gon.

"Where did the blanket come from?" He mumbled. He looked around until he saw me lying on his stomach.

"You must have brought it here, thanks!" Gon smiled.

'I know where our targets are' I wrote on his stomach with my tail. He started to eye me suspiciously after I finished.

'I also know where Dad, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio are at' I added. He was still staring at me. I jumped up and motioned with my tail for him to follow. He didn't catch on until I stole his backpack and ran. He was following me until he spotted one of my human looking clones. We switched places while Gon was still looking. After looking him in the eyes for a few seconds I started to smile smuggly. When he realized who the cat was he had a faint nosebleed.

"So I just slept with you while you were a cat?" He said as he covered his nosebleed.

"Yep, and I taught you how to fish like a cat and found your target. I'll be going after Sir Useless now bye!" I said as I turned into a bird and flew away.

"Just follow me and hide your presence" my clone explained.

After a few minutes of flying I found Levi with several plates in his hand. In front of him was Killua, who was supposed to be farther away. 'My clones need help with directions later' I thought. I perched myself onto a branch watching them fight and just close enough to hear them.

"Why, hello Mr. Useless" Killua said. I started to stare mental daggers at him for stealing one of my nicknames for him.

"You shouldn't fight me boy, you may be friends with the brat but I wont go easy on you" Levi replied. I watched as the engaged into battle. Killua was faster than Sir Useless but fought close range while Levi fought with lightning. The battle seemed to be too boring for my taste so I turned myself into Hibird and started to act like him. When Levi saw me he instantly froze.

"Kid, I recommend we run for it" Levi said.

"Why it's only a stupid bird" Killua paused.

"Not just any bird, that bird belongs to Kyouya Hibari and where ever that bird is, his master soon follows" Levi explained.

"Then give me your number plate" Killua demanded. Before Levi could I changed into a hawk and stole it. After I was high enough on a tree to be safe I landed and looked at them.

"Dammit Amaya, stop doing that!" Levi yelled. Killua looked at him with a weird, confused look and then looked at me. 'Aw I've been found out. Guess I'll turn into a pokemon and steal Killua' I thought. I changed back into a human and held his badge in my hand.

"Kyou-chan and Muku-chi are on the other side of the island fighting. Turns out they need each others badges to pass" I said. Killua was now staring at me with a bewildered look and I jumped down.

"You know I could take your badge right?" Levi said.

"You do know that if you do, I will tell everyone in the Varia and Vongola you have the hots for Xanxus, right?" I mocked him. He started blushing and walked away.

"Isn't Xanxus a guy though?" Killua asked.

"Yeah and that's why he didn't want me to tell anyone" I explained.

"Do you know where the others are?" Killua asked.

"Gon got his targets tag, but nearly passes out because of Geretta's poison and is now on his way to Kurapika and Leorio, who are near a cave" I replied.

"And you know all of this how?" Killua asked.

"I have illusion clones following them or leading them to where they desire to be" I replied.

"Oh and that illusion you did, was it called Shadow Step, it was to weak to fool an illusionist like my dad, Fran, and I or Mukuro" I added. He stared at me and froze where he stood.

"Are you saying you could do better?" Killua challenged.

"Probably enough to fool an illusionist like my dad and confuse Fran, Mukuro I don't know about" I replied.

"Can you take me to the boat, I kind of got lost" Killua admitted.

"Sure after we regroup with the others for a bit" I replied.

"Thanks" Killua said.

Killua's POV

"So, what should we talk about while we find them?" I asked. We have been walking around for a few hours.

"They started heading to the boat already so I'm trying to find a way to meet up with them without arousing suspicion so shush" Amaya said. I rolled my eyes and started to look around. We were following a stream at the moment and have seen multiple other competitors. Amaya beat them up and took their badges though she already had hers.

"Why are you taking their badges?" I asked.

"In case one of the Varia don't have enough" She replied.

"Shouldn't they get their own?" I asked. She shrugged and continued walking.

"They should be here in about three minutes so let's take a break" Amaya said. She sat down by a tree and pulled out a bag. I nodded and just looked around.

"Do you have any chocolate in your bag?" I asked. She rummaged through it and tossed a smaller bag at me. It hit my face and I took a step back.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Your also an assassin so I thought you would catch it" Amaya admitted.

"How did you know?" I asked. 'Dammit why am I asking so many questions' I scolded myself.

"My dad did business with your mom, I think. That and a different family member of your came over once to help with a job while I was sick" Amaya rambled.

"Well, I haven't even heard of the Varia before" I shot back.

"Ask your mom or dad, or sibling" Amaya said. I was about to shoot an insult out at her, but stopped when I heard bushes move.

"Killua! Amaya! When did you two become good friends?" Gon popped out and asked.

"We aren't. We ran into each other when she stole Leviathans tag I was after" I complained. Amaya pouted in the corner.

"Killua, you know he was her target!" Leorio said.

"You might want to apologize, Killua" Kurapika said.

"Why?! I didn't say anything mean!" I shot back. Amaya was still pouting and started mumbling.

"What was that?" I mocked her.

"Jerk!" Amaya yelled and ran off. Everyone froze in place, absorbing what just happened.

"Killua, you are such a jerk" Leorio teased.

"What did I do?!" I asked.

"You were being rude" Gon said bluntly. Leorio and Kurapika deadpanned.

"No, she upset her about something" Kurapika said.

"Well, let's get to the boat now" I said. We started walking to find a clearing of smashed trees and a few dead people.

"Squalo! How many times have I told you not to kill everyone!?" Amaya yelled. 'She didn't get very far' I thought.

"VOIIIII! Shut up you brat!" Squalo yelled.

"When we get home, I'm turning all of your pet sharks into sushi!" Amaya yelled. We got closer and found her cloak was all cut up and dangling from a branch. The closer we got the more strange everything was getting. Amaya's eyes changed from a calm, comforting sky blue to a dark, cold sapphire blue. Her outfit also changed into a black mini-skirt, black boots that went up to her mid thigh and a black hoodie with two cartoon angel wings on the back.

"Amaya! What made you so pissed off, mu?" Mammon asked.

"Si tenta di aiutare qualcuno e cominciare ad agire come un cazzo totale!" Amaya yelled.

"What did she just say?" I asked.

"Something in italian that pissed her off?" Leorio said.

"Calm down, principessa" Belphagor said.

"Come posso calmarmi! Sai che una volta ho Inserisci incazzato umore non andrà via per almeno un'ora!" Amaya yelled.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Amaya-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"She called Killua a jerk and ran off after he said she wasn't his friend" Gon said. Tsuna was surprised and then turned serious, his eyes changed from brown to orange and a orange flame came from his head.

"So, you insulted one of my friends?" Tsuna asked. 'Holy shit, he just went from wimpy into serious' I thought.

"Who would want to become friends with her?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and I mean everyone minus Amaya.

"Did you just insult my daughter/principessa/friend?" Mammon, Belphagor and Tsuna asked.

"I was just wondering who would want to become her friend" I said. 'They are beginning to freak me out a bit' I thought.

"Avete il permesso di battere quel pezzo di merda" Xanxus said. Amaya started to giggle.

"I'll save it for later, then no one will see him for a while" Amaya giggled darkly. Leorio, Gon, Kurapika and I shuddered.

"Why is she like that?" Gon asked.

"She used to get bullied and developed another personality we call 'Dark Illusionist'" Belphagor replied.

"So she was weak and decided someone else would come and save her?" I asked. Amaya's grin grew and darkness shrouded her.

"I think you should shut up, Killua" Gon and Leorio whispered. I took the advice and stayed quiet.

"Now she is going to stay in that mode until she gets to torture him, mu" Mammon complained.

"I just hope my sharks don't turn into sushi" Squalo mumbled. Everyone fell into silence and started walking to the boat. We arrived just in time for departure and sailed away. We were pulled apart to be interviewed and rest for the rest of the day. Gon and Leorio decided it best for me to stay in the room and wait. 32 chocolate bars and 4 chocolate milks later, I fell asleep.

Amaya's POV

I just got pulled into questioning.

"Who are you and how old?" Netero asked.

"I am the Dark Illusionist and Angelic Magicain, Amaya, I am twelve in a half" I replied.

"Who do you have an eye on?" Netero continued.

"Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss, Kurapika Kurta, Leorio Paradinight, Hisoka, The guy with the piercings, the Varia and Vongola" I replied.

"Who would you avoid fighting?" Netero asked.

"The Varia, The Vongola, Hisoka, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio" I replied.

"Who would you not mind fighting?" Netero questioned.

"Killua, piercing guy and any one else" I replied.

"Thanks, that is all you can leave now" Netero demanded. I bowed and left as I was told. I pulled out my headphones and Ipod and entered my room. I lied in bed while listening to the english version of 'Myself' and 'Eternal Snow' from Full Moon wo Sagashite.

Back to Killua's POV

I woke up and walked to the room we were meant to go to. I walked in along with the others and noticed the Varia and Vongola already arrived.

"I'm really nervous Reborn, do I have to?" Tsuna asked. A tall man with black hair and curly sideburns, was wearing an orange and black suit on, punch Tsuna in the head.

"Of course, Dame-Tsuna! Amaya actually calmed down when I got here, so think of it as training!" Reborn demanded. Tsuna gave a 'Hai!' To him and forcibly started boxing with Ryohei. I looked around until I saw a crown on top of black hair.

"Why did you get me a crown, Bel?" Amaya asked.

"Because all principessa need a crown, Ushishishishi" Belphagor laughed.

"I hope the ring battle doesn't repeat itself while we're here" Amaya said.

"Why? So you don't have to fight Mukuro?" Belphagor laughed.

"I don't want to fight the Vongola or Varia, baka-oji" Amaya said.

"Mammon, are you teaching Tou-chan Japanese?" Belphagor asked.

"Mu, she wanted to learn it so she didn't get picked on for only knowing 6 languages" Mammon said.

"Baka-oji, can you get your arm off of me?" Amaya asked. Netero walked in with a chalk board and everyone quieted down.

"The final test will be fighting. The rules are you can not kill anyone or else you will be disqualified. You must make your opponent say, 'I surrender' or 'I give up'. No one can leave until all matches are over with" Netero explained. Everyone nodded and waited.

"And here is the chart to see who you will fight!" Netero uncovered the board. I started scanning the board for my name and when I found it, I felt my heart drop. Killua vs. Amaya. I looked at the others and they just looked at me.

"You can't hurt her Killua" Gon declared.

"All you have to do is make her surrender, it should be easy" Leorio said. First up was Gon vs. Hanzo

Time skip to Killua's battle! We all know what happens anyway

"Killua Zoldyck and Amaya from Varia come up!" The announcer yelled. Doing as we were told, we walked up. At least I did, Amaya floated up.

"Annnnnnd, BEGIN!" The announcer shouted. 'He's annoying' I thought. I looked over to Amaya to see her balancing on her pole.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Cause I'm bored" She replied.

" ...WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Then should I attack first?" I asked.

"I thought this was a mental test" Amaya said.

"Well let's see if fighting will change your mood" I offered. Amaya nodded and jumped down from her pole. She took a fighting pose and I returned the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot last chapters translations!

you try helping someone and they start acting like a total dick!= Si tenta di aiutare qualcuno e cominciare ad agire come un cazzo totale

Princess= principessa

How can I calm down! You know once I enter pissed off mood it wont go away for at least an hour!= Come posso calmarmi! Sai che una volta ho Inserisci incazzato umore non andrà via per almeno un'ora!

You have permission to beat that piece of shit= Avete il permesso di battere quel pezzo di merde

* * *

Amaya's POV

I get into my fighting stance and wait for Killua to attack. I switch from Angelic Magician mode to Dark Illusionist while he ran forward. I move my rod to block his attack and use the bottom to jab him in the stomach. He jumped back a bit and got serious. He preformed his Shadow Step technique and tried to attack. As he came forward, I used my pole to jump behind the real him and swept him off his feet. Literally, I used my pole to make him trip.

He kept on trying to advance and I just kept dodging. After a few games he started panting and I was covered in a light sweat.

"You make me look like an amateur so why are you apart of a small no-body assassin team?" Killua asked. Everyone shot him a warning look, but he didn't get the message.

"Really, your the kid of one of the strongest illusionists in the world apparently and your mother is probably a no-body" Killua pushed. I ran up to him and knocked him down.

"Take that back or I'll constrate you" I glared. I may have never met my mother, but at least I know she wasn't that kind of person.

"What does that mean?" Killua asked.

"I'll nuder you" I replied. All of the male faces darkened in horror at the thought.

"You wouldn't" Killua said. I gently stepped on his special area and glared.

"I've done it before, so it'll be no different" I replied. He took this into deep consideration and sighed.

"Fine, I give up" Killua admitted. I smiled in triumph and walked away.

"On one condition" He added. I turned around to look at him.

"You have to teach me a few of those cool tricks later" Killua smiled. I started to lightly blush and nodded. I continued to walk as he got up.

"Then I guess, I'll talk to you later" I replied. I could practically feel him grinning.

"Wise decision Killua" Kurapika said.

"Good work, mu. My little girl took away some of a mans honor" Dad fake cried.

"Very funny Dad, I'm gonna get me some food now" I said. He nodded and I left the room. When I returned everything was weird. Killua just walked away and there was a dead man on the floor.

"BEL, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" I yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was that Killua guy!" Bel defended. I looked around and everyone nodded.

"Why did he kill him then?" I asked.

"So he could kill, he is an assassin after all" a guy with long black hair said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"His older brother, Illumi" He replied.

"Were you the one that helped with a job one time?" I asked.

"Yes" He replied. I nodded and walked over to the Varia and Vongola.

"I will be teaching Killua some real fighting skills and will be away for a while" I told them.

"No" Bel said.

"Why, trash?" Xanxus said.

"I get to beat his ass all the time and he wants me to" I replied. Xanxus nodded and waved me off.

"As long as you arrive at Yorknew for the action, mu" Mammon said. I nodded and looked for Gon and his friends. Once I found them they didn't looked pleased to see me.

"What do you want?" Leorio asked.

"I promised Killua, didn't I?" I replied. They all looked at me, surprised, and then started smiling.

"So, you were joking about the entire nudering thing right?" Kurapika laughed.

"Doing it to him yes, but I have done it to someone before" I replied. They looked at each other and did some consulting.

"What did the guy do?" Gon asked.

"It was a cat" I replied. They all went 'ohhh' and shook it off. I lightly giggled to myself.

"For a minute there, I thought you were serious" Leorio sighed.

"I would only do that to a rapist" I replied with a straight face. They looked at me with questioning looks.

"Well that makes sense" Gon said. We started walking away from the Hunter Exam site until I stopped. Everyone looked at me.

"Does anyone know where Killua lives?" I asked. They all deadpanned.

"Shit!" Leorio yelled. I sighed and started dialing my dads number. After a few rings someone picked it up.

"This is the Prince Belphagor, what do you want?" Bel answered.

"It's Amaya, can you put dad on the phone?" I asked.

"Amaya-chan~! What is it you need?" Lu-chan said.

"I want to speak to dad, give the phone to him before I find you and kill you" I said. Everyone looked at me with a 'wtf' look and then shook it off.

"mu, what is it Amaya?" Dad answered.

"Where is the Zoldyck estate?" I asked.

"It's at Kukuroo mountain, the place I took you three times cause you liked their pet guard dog" Mammon answered.

"Thank you dad" I smiled. I remembered that dog well, and a boy with blue eyes.

"I know where Killua lives" I said waving my arms around.

"How?" Gon asked.

"When I was younger I broke into a house and they had a huge dog and I played with it all the time. I was caught by an old man and he asked me why I was there and I said 'I wanted to play with the doggy' and I was like 7 years old when it happened" I rambled. We all entered a taxi and drove to the airport.

"And you just found out is was Killua's place?" Kurapika asked.

"Maybe, I played with a boy with blue eyes who lived there but I don't remember his appearance much, so I might have been friends with him before" I replied.

"You don't remember him much, but you remember a big dog" Kurapika asked.

"The dog is huuuuuge~ It was way taller than five of me stacked on top of each other" I said.

"Wouldn't Killua recognize you or your name?" Gon asked.

"I always wore my hood and we never did ask for the others name" I replied.

"Why?" Leorio face palmed.

"Would you get caught for trespassing and they just know your name?" I shot back, kindly.

"But, they knew you were doing it right? If you didn't mean any harm, would they actually care?" Gon asked.

"I was seven, dude. I didn't really care as long as I got to play with the dog" I replied.

"Sorry, traffic is really bad right now" the taxi driver said. I handed some money for driving us this far and got out. Everyone soon followed confused.

"Time for some magic!" I said. I created the illusion of a giant bird and hoped on.

"Where did that come from?" Leorio asked.

"Magic, now hop on" I demanded. Everyone got on and we flew to the air port. Soon after my bird vanished and we sat in MY jet.

"You have your own jet?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah, how do you think I get to Italy from Japan or vice-versa?" i replied.

"Why do you have to fly back and forth?" Kurapika asked.

"I am the Moon Guardian for the Varia and Vongola" I replied.

"The Moon Guardian?" Gon asked.

"You could say I am one of the strongest out of eight people in each group. Each guardian has their own phrase. My dad is the Mist Guardian for the Varia" I replied.

"What are the phrases?" Gon asked.

"The Sky Guardian is 'Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts them all.' The Storm Guardian is 'Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm never rests.' The Rain is 'To become a blessed shower that settles conflicts and washes everything away.' The Sun is 'Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon the area.'" I took a breath and continued.

"The Cloud is 'To be the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.' The Lightning is 'To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod.' And the Mist is 'Creating something from nothing, and nothing to something; thus confusing the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit.'" I finished.

"What about the Moon?" Kurapika asked.

"The Moon is 'Like the Sky, accepts all but never truly accepted; hides the Sun in times of rest and hide the Famiglia in the shadows.'" I added.

"Shouldn't the Moon be more like the Sun?" Gon asked.

"The Moon and Sun are usually the complete opposites of each other, bit get along very well" I replied.

"Then who are what guardian from the Exam?" Leorio asked.

"The Sky Guardians are the leaders, Tsuna and Xanxus; the Storm are Gokudera and Bel; the Rain are Takeshi Yamamoto and Squalo; the Sun are Ryohei and Lu-chan; the Cloud is Hibari, the Varia doesn't have a Cloud guardian, but I heard my mom filled that role; the Lightning are Lambo and Useless-Levi and the Mist are Mukuro, Chrome and my dad, Mammon" I replied.

"So you get along well with a storm, sun and mist?" Kurapika asked.

"I get along with them, but since I work for both the Varia and Vongola, I am usually excluded from many things that goes on" I pouted.

"How is it decided?" Gon asked.

"It's all in the personality and DWF" I replied.

"What is a DWF?" Leorio asked.

"Dying Will Flame, I heard very few can actually summon it's power" Kurapika replied.

"Yep, and they are all classified like the guardians" I added.

"So you would have a Moon flame?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes, but I also have the ability to use all of the other flames" I replied.

"Really? Like how?" Kurapika asked.

"There are nine dying will flames, the most common ones are the sun, storm, rain, lightning, and cloud. Very few can use the sky and special flames. The rarest of all of the flames are the moon flames, because the user can originally use all of the other flames and it is naturally created" I explained.

"The special flames are different types of special flames. They would be the night flame, oath, wrath, snow and earth. The possibility of having these flames is a bit less rare than the moon flame" I added.

"Wow, that is a lot of stuff to memorize" Gon said.

"I memorized it all just last year, and the only flames I have difficult in are the earth and oath flames" I laughed.

"The most annoying thing is, Earth flames are also in catagorise. They have the normal earth flames, forest, mountain, glacier, swamp, desert and an unnamed one" I complained.

"That really is a lot to memorize, did you memorize anything else about them?" Kurapika asked.

"I memorized their names, specific flame color and/or shape along with their abilities" I replied.

"That is a lot and you look only ten years old" Leorio said.

"I am twelve in a half thank you very much!" I glared. Everyone started to stare at me, including Gon.

"Yeah right, stop joking around!" Gon laughed. I pulled out my birth certificate and pushed it into his face.

"Ok, so you weren't joking, sorry" Leorio apologized.

"I don't like it when people think I'm ten or younger" I whined. I fell asleep on the plane while the others talked about random stuff.

* * *

Hi, I made a poll asking how I should make Amaya and Killua fall in love and if you are too lazy to take it, just write a review or pm me. I DO NOT own katekyo hitman reborn or Hunter X Hunter. Or the dying will flames. Only the Moon flame and my oc Amaya. If I never described her apperance, just think of a eleven year old version of the photo above. Thank you for reading and bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Amaya's POV

We just arrived at Killua's place by a tour bus. How messed up is that?! The Gatekeeper gets attacked by a few thugs and the dog ate them! Mike is going to get so fat.

"So, you are master Killua's friends! This is the first time friends have ever come to visit" Zebro explains.

"Hey! I came to visit!" I pouted.

"No, you don't count. Your father brought you when he came to talk business" Zebro replied.

"However I can not let you inside. You saw that big arm, it belongs to Mike, whom acts as the families guard dog" Zebro explained.

"But he likes me" I said.

"He might not recognize your scent and attack you though" Zebro pointed out.

"Then how are you able to get in? You go inside, correct? You wouldn't need a key if you didn't enter" Kurapika asked.

"Quite perceptive of you, though you are only half-right. I don't require a key to get in" He pulls out the key "This key is for intruders" Zebro explained. He explained how it worked and everything. We walked outside to the huge gate. Gon started going on about wanting to use the intruder door. Zebro walked into the room and called someone.

"Hello? This is Zebro. For a bit young Killua's friends are here to see him. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes, I'm very sorry. I apologize for the disturbing you" he set the phone down "Yep, I got in trouble."

"You called the mansion?" Gon asked.

"Why didn't you tell them Viper's daughter came?" I asked.

"I thought you were Mammon's daughter?" Leorio asked.

"Viper was my dad's old name" I replied. I was ignored while they tried calling up again. When Gon stormed out of the room I called up the butler.

"Hello?" The butler answered.

"This is Amaya, I am one of the four that came to visit Killua. I request permission to enter among the others. They hold no ill nature torwards the Zoldyck's and are only here to talk to Killua" I replied.

"Amaya? The daughter of Viper? You are allowed in, but how do you know?" The butler asked.

"I am the Moon Guardian of the Varia and Vongola now. One of the abilities of the Moon flame is to see the flames with in people. When they said they were here to visit Killua they shared the flame of honesty and Gon the flame of Wrath when you talked to him the second time" I replied.

"When they are strong enough to open the gates and come to the butler establishment, I will let them see master Killua" the butler replied.

"I will be with them, so until then" I hung up. I looked over to the others as they entered the Testing Gate. After a few minutes, Mike showed himself and sat down. I walked over and started petting him, ignoring the conversation the others were having.

"Then please come this way" Zebro said. Leorio and Kurapika started dragging me with them.

"I can walk you know" I mumbled. The others started training for opening the gate, while I was doing as I was told. Cook and clean. I did as told happily, I didn't was to do the same training as them! They were forced to lift weights and stuff. I just picked up the cleaning supplies and kitchen utensils.

"Can you get us some apples, Amaya?" Kurapika panted. I walked over with apple bunnies and placed them on the table.

"I cant move my arms" Leorio cried. I picked up one of the apple bunnies and Leorio ate it.

"Say 'aww' Leorio, you guys have it tougher than me so I'll feed you" I suggested. Leorio started crying tears of joy.

"Your secretly an angel aren't you!" Leorio cried. I fed him one of the apples.

"Nope, I am the Angelic Magician and Dark Illusionist!" I replied.

"Who decided those names anyway?" Gon asked.

"Dark Illusionist was the name my dad chose with Mukuro for when I get angry. Angelic Magician was named by Chrome and Lambo, cause they said I was nice and my illusions were harmless" I replied.

"So Dark is dangerous while Angelic was peaceful? Shouldn't is be Demon then?" Gon asked.

"My mom is known as the Demon's Magician" I replied.

"So, why did you take the Hunter Exam?" Kurapika tried changing the subject.

"Nono, the ninth generation boss, told us all of the guardians must take it to test our strength" I replied.

"So it was basically training?" Leorio sweat dropped. I nodded.

"It was really fun compared to most of my training, and I made some friends" I added.

"Yep, we are your friends and Killua is too. So we have to save him!" Gon cheered.

"Well, you guys might want to do more training while I cook dinner" I stood up.

"Can you play some music at least?" Leorio whined. I smiled and used my mist flame to play some.

"It's as easy as one, two, three!" I started skipping and jumped up to grab some bowls. The first song to play was 'Special Illusion' sung by Fran! I started cooking while humming along.

"I'm a Top Magician" I sang along.

"Who is singing this?" Kurapika asked.

"The Varia's Mist Guardian Sub, Fran. He works with the Varia and Mukuro" I replied.

"What's he like?" Gon asked. I turned around and started acting like Fran.

"He is usually like 'Senpai, stop throwing knifes at me' and doesn't change his expressions much" I replied, imitating him.

"He must be really funny!" Gon laughed.

"He is, this one time he helped me pull a prank on Bel and we hid his crown. He was really pissed, but he didn't do anything to us for some reason" I rambled.

*Time skip to the day they open the gate!

"Ok, heave hoe!" Leorio and Kurapika pushed the door. Is moved a little and then Gon started pushing. It got further but not all the way. I walked over and pushed the door too. We opened two of the gates!

"Amaya?! How strong are you?!" Leorio panicked.

"I used the mountain earth flame to move it" I said.

"Oh, ok" Leorio said sheepishly.

"I am sorry, but I have to say something" I said. Everyone looked at me as I faced the door.

"For Narnia!" I yelled as I ran to the other side.

"Amaya! Wait up!" Gon shouted.

"Ok!" I did a backflip and landed on a tree branch.

"How did you do that?" Kurapika asked.

"I just did it" I replied.

"Now we go to Killua!" Gon shouted.

After a while of walking, we ran into a girl named Canary. She seemed pretty cool until Kikyo knocked her out.

"Killua has a message. He apologizes for not coming out and can't see you right now." Kikyo said.

"I hope my mom isn't as messed up as you, Kikyo" I mumbled.

"And who might you all be?" Kalluto asked.

"I'm Gon, the blond is Kurapika, the one with glasses is Leorio and the girl is Amaya!" Gon replied.

"Amaya?! I haven't seen you in years! You have grown into quite the cute young lady" Kikyo complimented.

"I aint no little lady! I am an illisionist and magician!" I shot back.

"And still stubborn" Kikyo mumbled. She started freaking out about Killua getting back and his dad talking to him. She excused herself and Kalluto followed. Canary shortly after woke up and lead us to the butlers place.

"Amaya-san I see you have arrived with the others. Would you like to play a coin game?" The butler said.

"This is Gotoh, he is the head butler" Canary informed us.

"Sure" Gon and I replied. Gotoh kept on making us guess where the coin was until Killua came walking in.

"Gon! And Kurapika and Liorio." Killua said when he looked at me his smile faltered "And Amaya"

"It's Leorio!" Leorio yelled.

"You don't look happy to see me, though you are the one who asked me to teach you some moves" I mumbled. He blushed a bit and looked away.

"I am just surprised you came in with the others" Killua shot back.

"Tsundere" I muttered.

"I am not tsundere!" Killua blushed.

"What's a tsundere?" Gon asked.

"A tsundere is someone who acts tough but on the inside they're a big softie!" I laughed.

"Then you are...What do you think she is?" Killua asked Gotoh.

"Her father calls her dandere" Gotoh replied.

"I am not! I am not kuudere or dandere!" I shouted, covering my ears.

"Your dandere?" Killua chuckled.

"You don't seem dandere or kuudere" Kurapika said. I jumped away and ran down the hall.

"Actually, she is usually anti-social and distant" Gotoh said.

Killua's POV

'She actually ran away after being called a dandere' I thought.

"So, why did she start talking to us then?" Leorio asked.

"She probably felt a connection with Gon and Killua at the Exam" Gotoh replied.

"How is it you know what she's like? She's never been here before" I asked.

"Yes, she has. She told us she used to play with Mike" Gon said.

"Only one person has ever played with Mike and Amaya is most defiantly no her" I shot back.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"The girl was major shy! She didn't talk to anyone unless she was talked to!" I explained.

"If you really think about it, has she ever been around strangers with you guys?" Gotoh asked.

"On the tour bus here, she didn't talk at all, or when we were in town or any of the other Examanee's other than the ones she knew" Kurapika said.

"So, she has trouble with adults! The girl never took off her cloak" I added.

"When we met Amaya, she wore a cloak and it hid her gender" Leorio said.

"Well, Mike liked her!" I said.

"She was playing with Mike the first day we walked in here" Gon said.

"The girl back then was cuter" I shouted. Everyone stared at me.

"He's in denial" Leorio and Kurapika said.

"That girl was your first love. We should have told you her name sooner" Gotoh patted my back.

"She is not her!" I said, irritable.

"Then, Canary go get Amaya and bring her here. We will prove to you she is that little girl" Gotoh demanded. After a few minutes a scream was heard. A few of the butlers ran towards it and dragged Amaya in.

"I ain't talking to anyone" Amaya mumbled.

"When was the first time you came here and what were you wearing?" Gotoh asked.

"A few years ago and I wore a black cloak and don't remember that kind of stuff" Amaya replied.

"Did you ever play with a little boy?" Gotoh asked.

"I remember playing with someone with electric blue eyes" Amaya mumbled.

"Did you ever talk to anybody?" Gotoh asked.

"Zebro, Mike and the boy" Amaya replied.

"Did you do anything to the boy that might prove to him you are that little girl?" Gotoh asked. Amaya sat there for a few minutes, thinking.

"I think he gave me a ring at one point in time" Amaya said. I started blushing and slowly walked away.

"Anything else?" Gotoh asked.

"The first time we met I accidentally landed on his face, and used the sun flame to heal it" She said.

"Killua, have you heard enough?" Gotoh asked.

"She isn't her! The girl could control fire" I denied.

"Wait, you were the little kid I played with?!" Amaya asked.

"I am not going to believe it!" I said.

"Could you calm him down please, like on your fifth visit?" Gotoh asked.

"That little trick is easy" Amaya said. Before I knew it her hands were in my face.

"What are you doing?!" Gon asked. Before anything else a yellow and silver flame came from her rings. The flames went into my eyes and showed everything that happened when we met, only in Amaya's eyes.

"I have to believe it now" I mumbled.

"That was so easy! My flames are amazing" Amaya skipped away. 'Why did I fall in love with her when we were younger?!' I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

(I am going to skip the conversation about Yorknew city to the end) Killua's Pov

"Well, see you all in Yorknew!" We all said simultaneously.

"So, why aren't you leaving Amaya?" Gon asked.

"I can do whatever I want, but I'll have to arrive to Yorknew before everyone else, cause it is run by the mafia and I am in the mafia" Amaya replied.

"You just don't want to be left alone" I teased.

"No one back at home is the same age as me and I would only get sent out on multiples of different jobs. I chose this option because no one will throw knifes, wine glasses or pink clothes at me or make me hold THAT" Amaya shuddered when she said that.

"What is that?" Gon asked.

"Parties and concerts. My dad always makes them when I haven't gotten a job or just trained" Amaya replied.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"If it's a party I have to talk to other mafia members whom I don't trust and I am usually the one singing for the concerts" Amaya looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"What is so wrong with that?" Gon looked confused.

"I have trouble communicating with other mafia and I have a terrible singing voice" Amaya whined.

"If you were a horrible singer then no one would show up" I said.

"And Lu-chan makes me wear really frilly dresses and too much make-up and uncomfortable shoes" Amaya paled at the thought.

"Well, what do we do now?" Gon asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to punch Hisoka in the face so train. How much cash do you have?" I asked.

"I'm almost out" Gon confessed.

"Me too. How about you Amaya?" I asked.

"My dad said I am only allowed to take out a small allowance everyday from my account, if I add up all the money I have not withdrawn I have about $3,251.73" Amaya said.

"Why do you have so much?!" Gon asked.

"I don't go out much and I've only spent about four hundred dollars in a span of three years" Amaya replied.

"On what?" I asked.

"Lu-chan buys my clothes with his own money, and our food expenses are taken out of our salary. So books mostly. We don't have many books. You could say I am the holder of the most knowledge other than my dad. He specializes with blackmail and such, while I handle techniques and such" Amaya rambled.

"You don't look like much of a bookworm" Gon said, surprised.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. Somethings look boring and turn out to be badass or vise versa" Amaya giggled.

"Well, I know a place where we get paid and can train" I said, motioning for them to follow me.

"Really? Where?" Amaya asked.

"Heavens Arena" I replied.

(Oh look at the time, they have arrived)

"We would like to register!" Gon said.

"Ok, please fill out the following forms and we will get right back to you" a woman behind the desk said. I looked down at the sheet and sighed. I filled it out and looked around.

"We should let each other look at the sheets so we know each other better!" Gon suggested. I shrugged in agreement.

"As long as you don't tell my dad, he'd charge you on the spot" Amaya joked.

"On count of three we pass them to the left?" Gon asked. Amaya and I nodded.

"One, two, three" Gon counted. As promised we passed the sheets. I looked down at Touya's sheet and read it quickly.

Full Name: Amaya Esper

Age: 12 1/2

Occupation: Varia/Vongola, Hunter, Entertainer, Ninja(Mother side)

Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Training, Avoiding the occasional wine glass/knife, working with plants and poisons

Family: My father, Esper Mammon of Varia/Viper of the Arcobeleno; My mother, Asuka; Godfather Timoteo, the Ninth generation Vongola boss/Sky Guardian, the Varia Guardians are like cousins to me.

Friends: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta, Leorio Paladinight, The Vongola Guardians, Fran!, and food.

Favorite Animal: Leopard/Cats in general, snowy white owls, Natsu(Vongola boss, Tsuna's pet Sky-Flame lion!) and Xanxus's Sky-Flame Tiger Lion thing.

Least Favorite Animal: Eels, and birds(sorry Hibari, Hibird doesn't count)

Favorite Food: Italian, Japanese, the occasional Chinese

Least Favorite Food: Spicy food, bitter food, and turkey ~

Favorite Song: Funny, Sunny Day, I forced Bel, Lu-chan and Squalo to sing it!

Least Favorite Song: Heavy Metal, mostly

Favorite Color: Silver, White, Electric Blue, Watermelon colors and the rainbow!

Least Favorite Color: the color seven, it's the most hideous green you will ever see

Favorite/Signature Pick-up Line: Hey babe, You light up my world! Are you a Jolteon? Cause you are electrifying! Are you Elza? Cause you thawed my frozen heart! If you were a potato, you would be a good potato. And last but not least, Equivalent Exchange! You stole my heart so now you have to give me yours!

Best come-back to a pick-up line: -Insert Pick-up line here- Dude, i can name twenty two different ways to answer that, my personal favorite is- I can kill you in a matter of seconds so get away from me before I burn you more than I already have.

"Nice come-back for a pick up line" I laughed.

"Thanks, I actually said that to a guy who attempted to flirt with me. Turns out he was a bounty hunter I was sent to kill" Amaya laughed.

"So, Killua why did you put down I remove their head before anything is said for your come back?" Gon asked.

"Gon, yours is hilarious! Tell the person 'Sorry, I can't go out with you. I have to go take an exam now, bye'" Amaya laughed.

"Well, what is yours?" Gon asked.

"Dude, I can answer that in twenty two different ways, my favorite is I can kill you in a matter of seconds to leave before I burn you more than I already have" Amaya replied.

"That would probably hurt the guys pride" Gon whimpered.

"If it was one of my friends, I would take consideration and probably say 'Dude, you need to work on your pick-up lines so come by anytime if you have a problem with your crush'" Amaya said.

"What if it was Killua?" Gon asked. Amaya looked over at me and then turned back to Gon.

"I would compliment his hair or eyes and then friendzone him, unless he became strong enough to beat me at my own game" Amaya replied.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"My dad started this huge bidding war when I was ten saying whoever could beat me in a fight has the right to marry me, haven't lost yet. I almost lost to Bel, so I had to use a dirty trick" Amaya replied.

"What was the trick?" Gon asked. Amaya leaned over and whispered something into his ear and he started to blush uncontrollably.

"That distracted him long enough for me to take him down" Amaya finished.

"That must have been terrible" Gon said.

"What did you do?" I asked, now curious.

"Nothing you need to know~. It is now a secret between Gon and I~" Amaya sang.

"Why can't I know?" I pouted.

"I might show you when we get to the second hundredth floor" Amaya replied.

"Fine, lets get this started" I said, turning in the sheets.

-Time skip to 200th floor-

"Wow, I didn't know you could move like that Amaya" I admitted. Just in her last fight, the guy was fast but weak.

"All I did was take off my cloak to reveal an illusion of myself, while I hid in my cloak and then snuck up behind him and attacked" Amaya replied.

"Well, let's go sign-" Gon stopped his sentence when we were in an eerie hall. At the end of it was Hisoka.

"Why hello there~" Hisoka sang "I wont let you through with how weak you all are."

"Wow, this is almost darker than Bel's aura when Fran and I stole his knives" Amaya mumbled.

"Almost darker?" Hisoka asked.

"It needs a hint of bloodlust, and annoyance" Amaya laughed. She acted as if she was unfazed at all.

"Are you perhaps a nen user?" Wing asked.

"When did you get there?!" Gon asked.

"Just now, answer my question" Wing replied.

"What's nen again? I use dying will flames and taijutsu and some other random stuff" Amaya replied.

"Well, I will teach you all how to use nen so you can enter" Wing dragged us all to his place again.

"So you did lie about nen!" I said.

"Not entirely, nen is aura instead of willpower" Wing said.

"I knew it, willpower is your resolve and your resolve is the power for the dying will flame!" Amaya jumped.

"Anyway I will now awaken it for you" He did just that and -TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY RETURN AND GO TO THEIR ROOMS AND AMAYA'S POV-

"I finally get my own room!" I said, jumping around. I looked around and summoned some of my clothes. I jumped into the shower and it felt lovely. I changed into my long blue sweater and white shorts. I sat down on my bed and looked around again.

"It's too quiet now" I whined. I forgot the numbers to the others rooms so I just brought out my sketch book. I started to draw Killua and Gon in suits, imagining what it would be like in Yorknew City until my tv turned on.

"Hey, Amaya! I finally learned how to work this thing with Killua, what room are you in?" Gon showed up on the screen shirtless, with Killua who was also shirtless. I averted my eyes and looked at my door.

"Get some clothes on and I might tell you" I replied. Killua and Gon looked at each other and looked surprised.

"We can't see you, so how do you know we are shirtless?" Killua asked.

"Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see you" I replied.

"Then grab the video thing behind the tv and place it on top of it" Gon demanded. I did as he requested and to my surprise they looked as if they saw me too.

"Why is your hair wet?" Gon asked.

"Did you start training without us?!" Killua asked.

"I took a shower" I sweat-dropped. They looked surprised and then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"So, what room are you in?" Gon asked again.

"I'm room 302" I replied. The screen turned black and I heard foot steps running this way. Few seconds later a knocking was heard on my door. I opened it and looked out to see Gon and Killua, still shirtless.

"Didn't I tell you to put shirts on?" I asked as they barged into my room.

"Well, why would we, if we were dragging you to take a bath with us?" Gon asked. Both Killua and I looked at him in shock.

"I thought we came because you thought she was lonely" Killua said.

"Nope! We are all gonna take a big bath together!" Gon said.

"I think I'll pass..." I averted my eye attention away from the shirtless boys.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"In case you forgot Gon, I am a girl. Girls don't take baths with boys" I replied.

"We're gonna wear swimsuits, so what's the problem?" Gon asked.

"I am not gonna take a bath with two boys. I haven't done that for years" I replied.

"What if the tub was the size of a pool?" Killua asked. 'Why did they want me to go anyways?' I thought.

"Why are you pressuring me~? Girls are different than boys" I said.

"Because we want to take a bath and learn more about those 'dying will flames' you always talk about" Killua replied.

"Then come back after your bath. You can learn about them then" I said. They nodded and ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna sleep until they zap all of the energy out of me" I mumbled, lying down with the covers over me. I drifted onto a peaceful slumber until the door flung open.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, over three hundred views! I am so happy! Now all I need is some feed back from you guys. Do you think the chapters are too long or too short, cause I nearly combined this chapter and the last one.

Amaya's POV

"I'm up, just took a nap" I mumbled. I sat up and looked around. Gon and Killua were back, wearing only shorts.

"What is wrong with you and shirts?" I asked them, causing them to get confused.

"We ran back down before we put our shirts back on" Killua replied, putting on his shirt.

"Well first you show up on my tv, shirtless, then you show up shirtless and reappear shirtless. Do you see the pattern?" I asked.

"Point taken, now teach us about the dying will flames" Killua replied.

"The dying will flames are created by your resolve over a certain subject. There are many different flames, some rarer than others. I will only give you a vague idea about it tonight and explain more later on" I explained as they nodded.

"Good. The dying will flames are split into two major groups the Flames of the Sky and the Flames of the Earth. The Sky flames are devised onto eight types of flames; they are the Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lightning, Mist and Moon flames. The moon is also a member of the special flames categories. The Earth flames are Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Desert and an unnamed one" I look at them again to see Gon had fallen asleep, while Killua was on the verge.

"And that is all I will say for tonight" I finished and Killua perked up a bit.

"What about the 'Special' Flames?" Killua asked.

"The special flames are the Moon, Oath, Night, Wrath and Snow" I replied.

"That was a lot shorter than the others" Killua pointed out.

"They are special for more than one reason" I replied.

"I don't think Gon wants to leave so can we stay in here tonight?" Killua asked.

"Sure, let me get more pillows and blankets first" I replied, running across the room. As I walked back over, Killua was blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"You said we were walking around shirtless, when you are walking around without any pants on" Killua replied.

"I am wearing pants; this sweater is so big, it covers them" I replied, wearing a poker face.

"Really? Cause I saw a different shade of blue" Killua said.

"The bottom of it is meant to be darker, but I'm wearing white shorts and forgot what color underwear I'm wearing to you might have seen them through the shorts" I rambled. Killua, though, tooned out and began to fall asleep. I did the same on my bed.

Killua's POV

I acted like I was falling asleep until I heard Amaya mumble in her sleep.

"Who is the idiot that ordered all of the chocolate?" She mumbled angrily. I sweat-dropped and mumbled an apology. I looked around and noticed she was the only one sleeping in her giant bed. I slowly crept into her bed, next to her. She rolled over and was now facing me.

She seemed to notice the heat coming off of my body and curled up into my chest. I started blushing a bit when I noticed there was barely any space between us. I looked down at her face and my blush darkened. Her face looked so peaceful and calm, slightly titlted up. I faced her and started petting her hair. She seemed to notice it and rubbed her head into my hand.

I continued to do this for a few minutes, until I heard someone chuckle. I looked over and noticed Gon woke up.

"Amaya and Killua sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Gon whispered.

"Shut up, her bed is way more comfortable than the floor!" I scolded. I tried to creep away from Amaya but noticed my legs were stuck. Gon walked over and lifted up the blanket to reveal our legs were intangled.

"She must be a quite the cuddler" Gon said, moving Amaya into the middle and hopped onto the bed.

"Why are you on the bed too?" I asked.

"That way she will think I woke up in the middle of the night and we joined her. That and I think she will treat you a lot differently if you were the only one" Gon laughed. Amaya moved a bit, rolled lightly towards Gon and punched him in the head before rolling back into her former position.

"Shut the fuck up Bel, I'm trying to sleep" Amaya mumbled.

"She thought thought you were Bel" I laughed, until she punched by gut.

"You too Fran" She mumbled.

"She thought you were Fran" Gon laughed back. We kept in laughing until we heard something moving.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your asses out of my room" Amaya scolded us, half-asleep.

"Sorry Touya" We apologized as Amaya went back to sleep.

"Bel and Fran usually get the idea after I punch them, mu" Touya mumbled. Gon and I made a silent agreement to go to sleep before Touya kicked us out.

Waking up for the morning, Amaya's POV.

I tried to sit up until I noticed two arms around my waist. I looked up and noticed Killua was infront of me, his face only inches away. I looked at the arms and noticed one was his while the other was Gon's, who was sleeping on the other side of us. I moved their arms and got out of bed. I looked at the bed and started blushing. I was cuddling with Killua and he barely moved. Behind Killua was almost a perfectly made bed, while Gon's side was torn apart.

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face had a light blush on it and combed hair. 'Who combs other peoples hair while they sleep?' I thought. I changed out of my pj's and looked down at my underwear. I was wearing light blue silk underwear, both bra and panties. My blush darkened as I remembered what Killua said yesterday.

I slowly changed into my new outfit. Looking in the mirror I straightened up. My outfit was meant just for training. I wore a loose sleeveless black shirt that went down to mid thigh, black leggings that went just below my knees and hight black boots with heels. Lu-chan told me to train with heels on cause they would help me balance. I also wore fingerless black gloves over my rings. I walked out to see Gon wide awake and Killua half awake.

"Hi Amaya! Can you teach us more about the flames?" Gon asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" I replied.

"How can we use them?" Killua asked.

"Well for most of the flames you will need a special ring, but the wrath flame doesn't need one. I think I have a few spare rings I could lend you" I replied, digging through my bag.

"So if we put a ring on a flame will appear?" Gon asked.

"No, but it help more than being shot by Uncle Reborn's Dying Will Bullets. You have to use resolve to make the flame, imagining the resolve turning into a flame and it might appear" I explained. I grabbed a few of the rings and handed a few to the others.

"So, we put the rings on and imagine our resolve is a flame?" Gon asked.

"Yeah and I recommend putting the ring on all of your fingers and do that. Sometimes the flame changes, like Gokudera's" I replied.

"Can you demonstrate for us?" Gon asked, struggling to summon the flame.

"Sure" I removed my rings and placed them above the gloves.

"Sometimes different resolves summon different flames. For example wanting to heal or help people might summon a sun flame." I explained as they nodded.

"The dying will flame is common in the mafia when it comes to defining who is the strongest" on each finger a different sky flame was seen, the flame of snow and Earth appeared on the other two fingers while my gloves were releasing the flame of wrath.

"Wow! That is a lot of flames" Gon said.

"Some rings can only summon one flame and others can summon any flame if it is inside of you. If I wanted to I could summon all of the flames, separately" I explained.

"Why do you make it look so easy?" Gon whined.

"Maybe you should put in all the rings and try again. Your resolve might be too weak or the flame that is awoken by it is in a different finger" I said.

"I summoned one!" Killua said.

"That is the Lightning flame, a sky flame" I said.

"I made a small one" Gon pouted.

"That is a Sun flame, and yours is slightly more pure than the usual ones" I said.

"Really?! Cool!" Gon said.

"I summoned another flame!" Killua said.

"A Snow flame, it is actually a disguised Sky flame" I replied.

"I have another one" Gon said.

"That is a Sky flame" I said.

"I can't summon any more flames" Gon and Killua pouted.

"At least you have two flames, not many people do and Sky and Snow flames are pretty rare!" I said.

"So we have a rare flame and a common flame?" They asked.

"Yeah. No one can use all the flames, unless they can use Moon flames" I said.

"Well then, stop bragging about it" Gon said.

"You don't know what a Moon flame truly is and the burden the users get" I mumbled.

"What is a Moon flame then?" Killua asked.

"There are multiple reasons it is a special flame. It IS all of the flames, combined. But in order to summon the flame you have to lose something important. Some people lose more than others" I rambled.

"So it is basically a 'cursed' Flame?" Gon asked.

"It is very rare for a reason. If it was common the world itself would be too sad to live in. That and the fact it is narrowed down even more cause of all of the rare flames in it. And the people who wield it are usually targeted by others" I replied.

"What did you lose?" Killua asked.

"I am not obliged to tell you right now. You will have to piece it together yourself" I teased.

"I was just curious" Killua pouted.

"Does it have something to do with 'Accepting all flames, but never accepted by the other flames'?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, you are smarter than Killua" I patted his head.

"What is this about accepting flames but never be accepted?" Killua asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about the Vongola or Varia Guardian meanings! I said that on the jet to get you" I noted. I explained to him everything I said on the plane.

"Wierd, now lets go to Wing and learn more about nen!" Gon said.

"Don't you have a fight with that one guy?" Killua asked. I face palmed at his forgetfulness as he ran to the fight.

-Time skip to after Wing scolds Gon-

"I could teach you guys more about the flames while you recover" I suggested.

"Yay! But you guys might have to fight" Gon said.

"I'll just use the flames and stuff. I think if you combine Nen and the flames it would be a good combo" I said.

"So we work on En and the flames?" Killua asked.

"Yep, and working on the flames doesn't require movement" I said.

"So, Gon could practice and not get hurt?" Killua asked.

"Yep and his flames will get stronger with my way of training" I said.

"Ok, Amaya-sensei!" They yelled.

"Ok put on your rings, we are gonna see how long you can hold out with the flames until you pass out" I blushed. They did as they were told and held out for a pretty long time.

"Good, now I'll be right back. You guys can do whatever until I return" I ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Killua's POV

"I wonder what she's gonna do" Gon said.

"Probably sign up for a fight with that guy who beat you" I replied.

"Do you think she can beat someone with nen, without using it herself?" Gon asked.

"She beat me in that fight so..." I said.

"She didn't beat you. You just didn't want to hurt her" Gon teased as I blushed.

"I did not, she is better than me" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Gon.

"If you weren't attached to her you would've hurt her, but you like her~" Gon sang.

"Do not" I said.

"Then explain last night" Gon laughed. My blush darkened again as I avoided eye contact. I was about to protest until the subject of our conversation returned, carrying a few boxes.

"Oh Amaya! We were just talking about you" Gon said.

"Don't tell her that!" I protested.

"Ok, as long as it wasn't something mean" Amaya replied, placing the boxes down on the table.

"What's in the boxes?" I asked.

"Food and some stuff from home" She replied. Gon and I lit up at the word food.

"What type of food?" Gon asked.

"Food for the future" She replied.

"When in the future?" Gon asked again.

"Lunch, dinner and breakfast" She replied. Gon and I high fived each other until Amaya left the room, to enter a different room.

"So, wanna explain last night?" Gon asked slyly.

"She is in the other room! I'll tell you back in our room later" I replied, blush returning. Gon and I started to practice our En until Amaya returned.

"I made lunch i case you want any" She said with an indifferent look on her face. We ran over and served ourselves.

"Thank you, Amaya-Sensei!" Gon said. Amaya started to blush and mumbled a your welcome and started eating too.

"This is really good! Where did you learn how to cook?" Gon asked as I nodded, to embarrassed about the conversation earlier.

"It isn't that good. Lu-chan taught me how to cook when I helped him while the others were working" Amaya blushed.

"What is it anyway?" I managed to asked without stuttering.

"Fish with lime juice and rice" She replied.

"Then, you are the chef and scholar!" Gon laughed, causing Amaya to blush again.

"Just shut up and finish eating so you can train some more" She scolded.

"But it was a compliment" Gon mumbled.

"Maybe she isn't used to them Gon" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh! Your right!" Gon laughed. Amaya looked over with a confused look and then continued eating. After we finished, Gon and I returned to his room.

"Oh, I also have a match later with that guy Gon faught" Amaya yelled down.

"Told ya" I said as Gon pouted. We returned to Gon's room I called Wing.

"Hello?" Wing answered.

"Gon wants to watch Amaya's match with the guy that beat him" I said.

"He isn't allowed to! It could count as training" Wing scolded.

"But Amaya doesn't know nen and she is teaching us how to use the dying will flames" I pointed out.

"He can watch then, as long as he isn't focused on the nen" Wing admitted in defeat "But! Zushi and I will be there as well!"

"Ok, I thought you might want to see her flames too." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So can I go?" Gon asked.

"As long as you only watch Amaya and not the nen" I replied. He started to celebrate as we got our tickets. We walked down to meet with the others. We stopped when we noticed Gido and his friends.

"I look forward to our match, girl" Gido said.

"As do I" Amaya smiled. We all walked to the arena and took our seats. Gido and Amaya were now standing in front of each other and shook hands.

"Now begin!" The judge said. Gido emiediatly released his turning tops. Amaya stood there watching them.

Amaya's POV

I made it appear as I was watching his tops, when in reality I was grabbing the needles and knives Bel and Dad sent me. I put ,y favorite poison on them before I came down here. The poison would drain all of the infected persons energy and slowly begin to put them under a lot of pain, but but doesn't kill them though they wish it would. On of the tops jump up at me as I step back. I jump onto one of the tops as it spins.

"Get off of my top!" Gido yells.

"Ok" I jump off of the top and throw a few non-poisoned knives at him that are attached to a poisoned wire. He dodges them, but gets cut by the string.

"Ow! What is this?" The string wrapped itself around his arm, slowly cutting into it before he cuts it off.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down" Gido said.

"Who said it was only a wire and a few knives?" I throw a few needles at him and one lands on his hand, a vein in his hand.

"Needles too? What else do you have, a sword?" Gido laughed.

"No, but I do have several poisons on me" I replied. Gido was taken slightly back by this.

"What would a little girl like you know about poisons?" Gido laughed.

"Enough to recreate the small pox and create antibodies in a matter of minutes. Also, I poisoned the wire and needles" I said.

"Sure you did, I would have noticed" Gido said.

"The poison I placed in you is unnoticeable until it is too late and will begin shutting down all of your organs and cause you a slow and painful death" I bluffed.

"Gahh!" Gido fell down and clutched his heart.

"I'll give you the antidote after you apologize to Gon and promise me that you and none of your friends will ever force us or blackmail us into a fight ever again" I said grimly.

"I forfeit and agree to your conditions, now cure it!" Gido said.

"Ask one of your friends to give you some citrus fruits, the acid will break it down. Oh, and it won't kill you, that was a bluff. It will only give you migraines, chest pains and an upset stomach. Unless you have an A- blood type, then you will also get a small infection on your cuts" I added as I walked away.

"WINNER IS AMAYA!" The announcer said.

"She called a bluff, but knew about poisons! What else can this girl do? Are there more tricks up her sleeves. We will find out later! That is all for now folks!" The other announcer said.

"And she did this all to avenge her friend that Gido defeated so easily. A very pure heart I say" The first announcer said. I later caught up with the others.

"Did you even use a flame?" Killua asked.

"I don't need a flame when I have the skills my family taught me! Unless they are really strong, then I will" I tried to act cool.

"A poison cured by citrus fruits? How long will it take to cure him?" Wing asked.

"It varies, to the least a day or two, the most a week. The upset stomach comes along when the citrus enters so he might get diarrhea for a while. The infection is really low, but if he cleans it right away a few days" I replied.

"Did you put any poison in our food?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, a special poison I made myself. It isn't a negative type poison, the worst it will do is give you fatigue. But, it helps raise your stamina and helps with injuries" I replied.

"I'm immune to poison" Killua sweat-dropped.

"So is Bel, I had to use him as a test dummy for it to even affect those type of people" I laughed.

"Why is Bel immune to poison?" Gon asked.

"Well, he has the most immunity in the entire Vongola famiglia, everyone else is immune to poisons as well. But he was immune to it before he joined because he's a prince" I replied.

"Stop joking around. What is the real reason?" Killua said.

"Bel is the prince of a country he wont tell me. He killed his twin brother and the rest of his family and is nicknamed 'Prince the Ripper' for that reason. Also my dad did his research on him and he was telling the truth. This one time, Lambo broke his bazooka and everyone who it landed on went into the future about ten years. It landed on me and apparently, in about ten years I have a kid!" I rambled.

"In ten years you have a kid?!" Gon asked.

"Yeah, though she said daddy was away killing someone. So I guessed I married someone in the mafia like Bel, but no he wasn't in the mafia! At first I thought I married Bel or Fran, but nope someone else" I said.

"Are you complaining?" Wing asked.

"No, because my future little girl was so cute and only two years old" I started to twirl around.

"Then you have a kid in eight years" Killua pointed out.

"I looked around the house for photos but I only found a torn one. It was of the future me and my cute little girl and the guy who I think is my husband was torn off!" I complained.

"Think of it this way, it's a surprise" Gon said. We entered my room and all sat down on my bed.

"I'm happy though, because everyone in the future is more attractive. I tried to pressure Bel into getting the same hair cut as his future self but he keeps saying no" I rambled.

"Wait, did you see us in the future?" Gon asked. I sat there thinking for a few seconds.

"I did! I remember seeing you! You should start wearing a bandana" I pat Gon's head.

"Did I meet my dad?!" Gon asked.

"Your dad gave you the bandana I saw you in, so I think so" I replied.

"What about me?" Killua asked.

"Your future self stopped by once and kept calling me short. But he told me other stuff that I didn't really understand" I replied.

"Like what?" Killua asked.

"He said stuff about remembering specific dates and stuff. Also, not to hit you when you walked- never mind" I looked at the side.

"Not to hit me when walking where?" Killua asked.

"Let's just say, it's gonna happen here" I whistled.

"Where did he walk into?!" Gon asked.

"I ain't sayin'! It is too embarrassing!" I rolled across the bed to the pillows.

"Tell us!" They ordered.

"Let's just say, knock before entering anywhere!" I scolded them.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"You walked into a room and saw something embarrassing" I said.

"And this embarrassing thing is?" Gon asked. I leaned over to Gon and told him not to tell anyone.

"I was changing in the bathroom and he walked in" I whispered.

"Why did you tell him when it was me who walked in?" Killua complained.

"Because if you don't take my warning it'll repeat itself!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Did I tell you anything else?" Killua asked.

"You gave me a hint about my husband I think" I replied.

"What's the hint? It could be anyone, even me" Gon stated.

"He said 'Your husband ate all of the chocolate at Heavens Arena and kissed you after Gon got a girlfriend when you were fifteen'" I replied.

"I have the feeling you end up marrying one of my friends" Gon stole a glance at Killua.

"Why?" I asked. Both Killua and Gon sighed at this.

"Because it can't be me and who else would know I got a girlfriend?" Gon asked.

"Point taken. Well I know it wouldn't be Leorio, he isn't my type dating wise" I mumbled.

"Dating wise?" Killua asked.

"Work wise and friend wise he is, but not romantic. He wants to be a doctor while I work with poisons and stuff" I replied.

"What about Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"Maybe, he is slightly my type" I replied.

"But would he really order all of the chocolate here?" Killua asked.

"No, so it can't be him" I said.

"What about Killua?" Gon teased.

"I can see him ordering all of the chocolates, but..." I mumbled.

"But what?" Gon asked.

"I won't say anything else if he's in the room" I crossed my arms.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"Because you might get offended or things might get awkward around us" I replied.

"True, is that why you replied to Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"Yeah" I said bluntly.

"How about Zushi?" Killua asked.

"I can't see him ordering ALL of the chocolate but he is also slightly my type" I replied.

"What is your type?" Gon asked.

"Boys who have lots of determination, strong, nice and doesn't mind the mafia part of my life. Being attractive would be a bonus" I replied.

"So Killua, Kurapika, Zushi and I are on that list?" Gon asked.

"Well, that isn't all. I could narrow it down to very few people that ever existed if two boys were my type and wanted me to date them" I replied.

"So you gave us the top of the stuff?" Killua asked.

"When I say strong, I mean it. That and my dad has to approve of them" I added.

"So if your dad said you couldn't date them, you wouldn't?" Gon asked.

"Unless I loved them enough, but other than that yeah" I said.

"How did we get from the future to dating?" Killua asked.

"The Ten-Years-Later you gave me a hint of who my husband would be and we were trying to find out who" I replied.

"How about we train instead?" Gon said. We all nodded in agreement.

"On last question about the future, was Gon married?" Killua joked.

"Yeah, didn't meet her though and he didn't say who but I saw an engagement ring" I replied. We all started laughing then started training.


	10. Chapter 10

Touya's POV

We were finishing up training when my tv turned on.

"Excuse me, Touya-san, several people are here wanting an interview with you" A receptionist said.

"When do they want one?" I asked.

"Whenever you are free, and it would be equivalent to a fight for payment if you accepted" the lady said.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, where should I go?" I asked.

"Room 300 and be there in a half hour instead please" the lady said.

"Ok bye" I waved.

"Wow, your really popular" Gon teased.

"That means I have to look more fancy, I'm gonna take a shower now ok?" I asked. Gon gave me a thumbs up as I grabbed a box of clothes. I started to shower and got all cleaned up. I started playing some music as I changed. I heard a light knock on the door as it slowly started to open.

"Freeze if you don't want to get punched" I said. The person stopped and looked in a bit. It was Killua. He started to blush a lot when he noticed I was covering only the front of my body with a towel. He shut the door right away and mumbled an apology on the other side of the door. I put on my clothes and drapped the towel on my head. I walked out and noticed Killua was still there, blushing.

"You can go in now" I said and he jumped. He mumbled a thank you as he walked in. I ran over to my bed and started drying my hair.

"Wow, that looks really good on you" Gon said. I was wearing a black short victorian-styled dress Lu-chan made me and tall black boots. Over the dress was one of my favorite purple cloaks. On my hands were my rings hidden under silk fingerless gloves.

"Thanks, all I have left to do is my hair" I said.

"Can Killua and I do it?" Gon asked.

"Sure, I can draw then" I agreed. Gon ran to the bathroom to tell Killua and they both came back with some stuff.

"You actually like to draw?" Killua joked.

"Yeah, why would I lie over something such as that?" I asked as he blushed in defeat.

"Well, we are gonna start now so turn your head down slightly" Gon said. I did as I was told and started drawing on a fresh piece of paper. I began to draw TYL Gon and Killua. After a few minutes of them doing my hair they finished.

"Done!" Gon handed me a mirror. I looked at my hair and it looked better than it usually did. I tilted my head back to look at their faces with a smile.

"Thank you, it looks great" I complimented. Killua started to blush and Gon laughed.

"Now let us see some of your drawings" Gon stole my sketch book before I could protest.

"Wow these are really good!" Gon said.

"What were you trying to draw here?" Killua pointed to the new page.

"Your ten-year-older selves I saw" I replied.

"Really? Gon, get a bandana. We can go as our older selves" Killua joked as I imagined cat ears and tail to match his cheshire grin.

"Ok, Touya make an illusion of us!" Gon laughed. I did as they said and Gon was wearing a green bandana, a black training top and his normal shorts. Killua was wearing a button up blue shirt and black jeans.

"So this is what we wore?" Gon said.

"Yeah, though it looked better on your future selves" I replied.

"Did you see your future self?" Gon asked.

"The thing with Lambo's bazooka is that your present self is switched with you future self so sadly no" I said.

"Too bad, did anyone else see her?" Killua asked.

"The present day Vongola did and Lambo keeps asking me to marry him" I laughed.

"How old is Lambo?" Killua asked.

"He is five, but I've seen him when he was fifteen and twenty five, his fifteen year old self kept trying to flirt with me until I said 'look it's Ipin!' and he would look over and blush" I laughed. We walked over to room 300 and walked in.

"Please Touya have a seat up there, your friends can sit next to you" A news reporter said.

"Ok let's begin!" And the cameras started rolling.

"Ok, guy with the purple hat, you first" I said.

"Are you single?" He said.

"At the moment, yes but in ten years I am married" I replied as the crowd laughed, thinking I was joking.

"How old are you?" Another reporter asked.

"I am twelve in a half" I replied.

"Can you stand up and twirl once for us?" Someone asked. I jumped over the table and twirled around. They all started to clap when I sat back down.

"Is it true you know about poisons?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Where did you learn about them"

"I read books and experimented at home" I replied.

"Is it true your dad is a member of the Arcobeleno?"

"Yes, he is Viper/Mammon" I replied. Everyone 'ohh'ed and looked around.

"Does that mean you are in the Varia?"

"Yes, I am the Moon guardian for both the Varia and Vongola" I replied.

"Can you wield the dying will flames?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Have you met the other Arcobeleno?"

"Yes, they are all my aunts and uncles" I replied.

"What is your relationship with the other guardians?"

"I either think of them as friends or family" I replied.

"Could you imitate your father?" I pulled up my hood.

"Mu, shut up or I'll charge you" I joked. They all started clapping as I pulled down my hood.

"Is it true that you hold concerts sometimes?"

"I only do it when my father schedules them" I replied.

"Could you perhaps sing a song for the audience?"

"I don't wanna" I pouted. Everyone kept saying please. Killua crept to my ear.

"Buy you some chocolate if you shut them up" he whispered.

"Fine, but they have to be caramel filled" I replied. Everyone cheered as I walked up. I took in a deep breath and went into singer mode.

"_Remember the feeling, remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away,_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I fell,_

_Be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover,_

_But don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend-lover,_

_But don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand, _

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_You once made me this promise,_

_To stay by my side,_

_But after sometime you just pushed me aside,_

_You never thought a girl could be strong,_

_Now I'll show you how to go on,_

_Be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend-lover,_

_But don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand, _

_That I don't need you in my life again,_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend-lover,_

_But don't be my friend,_

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand, _

_That I don't need you in my life again" _I sang. Everyone was astonished at first and then started clapping. I bowed and then sat back down.

"See, you aren't a bad singer" Gon said.

"Shush it" I said. Killua was still frozen in place, watching me.

"Stop staring Killua" I flicked his forehead. He started to rub it and returned to normal.

"Do you have an advanced relationship with one of those boys?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Like friends with benefits and such?" I started to blush at what they were implying.

"They are my friends, why would you even ask that?!" I yelled. They all shrunk back in their seats and mumbled to each other.

"Sorry, we are used to interviewing teenagers and adults" One of them said.

"Well, remember I am neither, crétin" I said.

"What does that mean?"

"I can speak French, Italian, Japanese, and English" I said. Everyone in the crowd awwed

"What is the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

"Something I will only tell my best friend" I replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes, but I won't say who" I replied.

"Why not? Are they watching or here?" They acted as if this was a big scoop.

"I'm not telling a bunch of nosy reporters anything about who it is or drop hints" I growled. They all quieted down and accepted the fact.

"Is it something embarrassing?"

"Have you forgotten I could kill you and leave in thirty four different ways?" I shot back. No one asked any questions for a few seconds as they sat there.

"What is your opinion on Touya-san, Gon, Killua?"

"She is nice, strong and a good friend to have" Killua said.

"She is awesome, a good cook and I'm glad she's my friend" Gon said. Everyone watched as my face began to blush a little.

"Do you know what a tsundere is?"

"I know what it is and I am not tsundere!" I declared.

"Then what dere type are you?"

"I have been told I am kuudere and dandere" I replied. Everyone looked confused but accepted it.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"The song you sang was in english, can you sing one in Japanese?" I leaned over to Gon.

"If I sing, you have to buy me some taiyaki later" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and I agreed.

"_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi (I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings...),_

_ienai no iitai no (I can't say it, but I want to.)_

_Chansu nogashite bakari(I jsu keep telling my chance slip by.),_

_datte datte datte datte(But still but still but still but still)_

_tsubasa hiroge futari de(Together, let's spread our wings and)_

_sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai (marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison)_

_hora (Hey look!)_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte (Catch You Catch You Catch me Catch me Wait up!)_

_Kotoshi wo muite SUKI da to itte (Look this way and say you like me.)_

_sou Nice to Meet you Good to See You Kitto (Yeah! Nice to meet you good to see you Surely!)_

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni (My thoughts will)_

_tonde tonde tonde yuke (fly, fly, fly into you heart!)_

_ma-yo-wa-na-i (They-will-not-get-lost!)_

_tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI- (Sometimes, my batteries just run dry.)_

_anata no egao de (But with your smile,)_

_itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae (they're always fully charges, ready to explode._

_o-negai __o-negai __o-negai __o-negai (please, please, please, please)_

_______mazu wa o-tomodachi kara (We're friends first, so)_

_______waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai (I want to smile, look at you, amd have fun every day.)_

_______hora (Hey look!)_

_______Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me_

_______ZETTAI (Absolutely!)_

_______unmei datte o-niai datte (It's our destiny. It suits us well.)_

_______sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You, Kitto (Yeah, Surely)_

_Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de (I won't give in to anyone. I'll be)_

_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban (No. 1 /X4 in the world to you!)_

_Ko-I-Shi-Te-'Ru (I'm-in-love-with-you!)_

_hora (Hey look!)_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte (Wait up!)_  
_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte (Look this way and say you like me.)_  
_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto (Yeah! Surely!)_  
_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni (My thoughts will)_  
_tonde tonde tonde yuke (fly, fly, fliy into your heart)_  
_ma-yo-wa-na-i (They-will-not-get-lost!)_

_hora(Hey, look!)_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI (Absolutely!) _  
_unmei datte o-niai datte (it's our destiny! It suits us well.)_  
_sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto (Yeah! Surely!)_  
_dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de (I'll never give in to anyone I'll be)_  
_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban (no. 1 x4, in the world to you)_  
_KO-I-SHI-TE-'RU (I'm-in-love-with-you!)" -it is called Catch you catch me from Card captor Sakura- _I sang. Everyone clapped and then filed out of the room.

"I guess I have to buy you chocolate/ice cream now" Killua and Gon said. They were surprised and then looked at the other while I laughed.

"So you made a deal with her too?" Killua asked.

"To buy her ice cream if she sang a song" Gon nodded.

"She conned us" Killua said, pulling a piece of ice down my shirt.

"Shit!" My back shivered as it melted on top of my neck and the water sent down.

"You ok?" Gon asked.

"The ice is melting and the cold water is going down my back" I shivered.

"Killua! Why did you put ice down her dress?!" Gon asked.

"Cause she conned us" Killua replied bluntly.

"I am so gonna need a bath after this" I mumbled.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Let's just say I think there was something else in the ice" I replied as we walked to my room.

"We don't know if anyone is in your room now wanting a scoop for themselves so we'll scout your room for you" Gon said.

"Sure, you can practice the flames or En while in there" I shrugged. I opened the door to find three reporters going through my stuff.

"Who are you and why are you going through my stuff?" I scowled.

"Stealing anything for a good scoop and-" they cut themselves off. I ran in front of them and broke all of their arms.

"Gyahh!" They cried. Gon and Killua rummaged through their pockets as I packed up my stuff again.

"They stole some stuff" Killua said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't know but it feels like clothe" Gon passed the coat over. I looked inside and found my all of my underwear. I set the coat down and walked over to them.

"So your all pedophiles? You picked with the wrong girl" I said as I drew out a few poisoned needles. Before they could run the needles paralyzed them.

"I recomend you guys leave for a few minutes" I suggested. They agreed and waited outside of the room. I ripped off one of their heads and burned it with the wrath flame. The others screamed in terror after I tossed their friends head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people I'm getting really tired of yo shit, no one is reviewing! This story is the one I work most on and yet not a single review! Is it because I update too often? I thought that was good! I feel really happy when people review, follow and favorite my stories. But I really need some feed back. I also need some truths and dares for later. So please send those in or else we'll have to wait until I start school, which will cause less updates and headaches from me! So please send those in! **

**I apologize for acting like an overgrown baby with the complaining, please don't review something like 'Maybe your should try to make a better story' or something like that. That might send arrows through my body. But I really do need feed-back! It might help when I get writers-block, which happens a lot during the school year.**

* * *

Amaya's POV

I walked into the bathroom and changed out of Killua's shirt. I put on my new underwear and looked at my new clothing options. 'PJ's or casual?' I thought. I chose pajamas in the end and slipped them on. I looked into the mirror to see my shirt was inside out. I fixed that and put my hair up into loose pigtails. I was wearing a long striped red shirt and black leggings with little flame designs on them. I grabbed all of my wet clothes and started the washing machine. I walked out of the bathroom to see Gon asleep on my bed.

"Why are you asleep in my bed?" I mumbled.

"He just finds it more comfortable than his" Killua said, behind me. I turned around to find him reading one of my books.

"Who said you were allowed to look in the boxes?" I pouted.

"Is it off limits? The box itself was wide open" Killua defended.

"Well if you didn't look through all of my boxes than I'm fine with that" I replied.

"Ok, do you want me to take Gon to his room?" Killua sweat-dropped when Gon practically tore apart my bed.

"Nah, he just got comfortable, I'll just steal his" I replied, walking towards the door. I felt something grab me arm and pull me back. I looked back and glared at Killua.

"Is it really ok for a girl to walk into a boys room?" he asked.

"He isn't in there so what is the problem?" I asked.

"It's really messy and smells gross in there" Killua admitted.

"You could have just said you didn't want me to go in, I'll just steal your room then" I said, trying to walk to the door.

"No way! Not my room, it's filled with empty chocolate boxes-" he cut himself off, probably remembering the conversation from earlier.

"So you did order all of the chocolate!" I said. He looked away sheepishly and nodded.

"Don't order all of the chocolate next time! I had to make some myself because of you" I gave him a headlock and sat on his back.

"Sorry, can you get off of me now?" Killua choked.

"If ya can't handle me sitting on ya, your weaker than I thought" I mumbled.

"I'm not used to people sitting on top of me" Killua defended.

"Then later I'm gonna sit on your back and force you to do push-ups while holding out as long as you can woth your flame" I grinned as he paled.

"You can't even do that!" Killua accused.

"I have done push-ups with Lu-chan putting weights on my back AND Bel with Fran sitting on top of them" I replied.

"Really?" Killua asked.

"Yep, but I collapsed after my dad hopped on" I admitted.

"How much weight was there?"Killua asked.

"Five times mine" I replied.

"And you weigh?" Killua asked.

"About 95 pounds" I replied.

"That's less than than five hundred pounds" Killua stated.

"Shut up!" I blushed, punching his head. I got up off of his back and grabbed my sketchbook. I walked to the kitchen and locked the door behind me. I heard knocking on the door, but ignored it as I began drawing. After a few minutes the knocking stopped and Killua scoffed, and walked away. I sat there drawing numerous pictures of different things. I looked at the time and noticed it was late.

I unlocked the kitchen door and peaked out.

"You done sulking now?" Killua asked. Leaning against the wall by the door, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I wasn't sulking" I pouted.

"Then what were you doing?" Killua chuckled.

"Drawing mostly, I like silence sometimes" I replied. He tried to grab my sketchbook but couldn't, cause he couldn't see it.

"Where did it go?" Killua asked.

"Under my shirt, and if you try to take it I'll call you a perv for several weeks" I replied as he blushed.

"Really? You could've just said don't look at it" Killua sighed.

"Would that stop Gon?" I asked as he shook his head. I walked to the closet that was filled with futons and blankets. I hopped in as I sat on top.

"What are you doing in there?" Killua asked.

"Pulling a Rukia, aka sleeping in the closet" I replied, make a Bleach reference.

"Ok? Why?" Killua asked.

"Because I haven't pulled one in a while and I think my bed became Gon's new one" I replied.

"Can I join in? I don't want to sleep on the ground or Gon's territory" Killua asked.

"Sure, I don't care" I replied, reaching my hand out to him. He blushed slightly and took it as I helped him up. The closet was pretty big for one person but an ok size for two. I pulled up one of the blankets as Killua fixed a few futons into pillows.

"I have to go do something quickly" I said, jumping out of the closet. Killua looked confused at first until I pulled out a sharpie.

"Don't draw on him!" Killua warned.

"I will, he needs to learn not to fall asleep on my bed! It's either draw on him or poison him" I replied. I started to draw random stuff on Gon's face. When I finished, he had a sun, moon, crown, diamond, bear, bunny and taco drawn on his face. I enetered the closet once again and made myself comfortable.

"Did you have to?" Killua asked, lying next to me. I turned my head to look at him and nodded. He sighed and then turned the other way. I watched his back for a second and then did the same.

Killua's POV

'Why did I ask to join her in here again?! She'll tell I'm really nervous' I scolded myself, feeling my heart rate rising. I stole a quick glimpse of Amaya and noticed she was fast asleep.

'She's acting as if it's no big deal!' I thought. I didn't notice I completely switched sides and was now watching her. I started to blush when I realized this. While scolding myself I didn't notice Amaya move closer and cuddle into my chest. I tried to turn the other way and escape really until it was too late.

Amaya gently gripped onto my shirt and intertwined our legs together. She seemed to be inhaling my scent, which calmed me down a lot. I subconsciously placed my arm around her to pull her closer and snuggled my head on top of hers. I didn't notice I was falling asleep until it was also too late.

Morning! Gon's POV (This is the first time, i think)

I woke up on Amaya's bed and looked around looking for her and Killua. I searched the entire bedroom, bathroom and kitchen with no sight of them. Until I noticed the closet was slightly opened and some clothe was on the floor. I looked inside and to my surprise saw Killua and Amaya cuddling with each other.

'I have more things to tease Killua about! I wonder how Amaya will react?' I thought. I looked closer and noticed they weren't only cuddling but sleeping too. I hopped out of the closet, chuckling.

'I am so gonna get them to realize they like each other' I decided. I looked around and noticed there was nothing to do. I made Amaya's bed and decided to work on my En until they woke up. At the thought of who will wake up first, I silently laughed.

Amaya's POV

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was how close Killua and I were. I instantly turned red and remembered last night. I untangled my legs from his and slowly moved his arms from my waist. I jumped out of the closet to notice Gon awake and looking at me.

"Good to see your awake Gon" I said.

"Good to see you too, after I woke up I noticed you and Killua in the closet. Anything you want to say?" Gon joked.

"My dad always told me I was a cuddler" I admitted.

"Do you have any special feelings for Killua?" Gon asked bluntly.

"Special feelings?" I asked, blush on my face. I thought for a while and came to a conclusion. I joined Gon on my bed and leaned into his ear.

"Maybe, to be honest I had a crush on him when we were younger" I admitted. Gon chuckled.

"I won't tell him, but eventually you will" Gon declared. I blushed at the thought and shook it off. I started working on my En and a few minutes later, Gon joined in.

* * *

I did it, more cuddling! I made a poll asking if I should make anymore fanfictions so please go vote on it! I am really serious about this! And if you can send in some reviews or just some suggestions. Just don't say anything about just end it or give up! I want you to take the poll for me and if I get enough votes, I WILL update later today with thank you's and such. Really I want to make more fanfictions, but I want to know which ones I should make. Also its multiple choice. You guys can PM me whenever you want, unless I'm in school, which starts next week, then I'll get back to you after I finish it, while working on homework.

Sorry for the long ramble, I haven't talked to anyone outside of my family for a while. Also, I want some suggestions about what problems Touya should have and stuff. Please talk to me here, I'm lonely and want to know what you guys think, I also just started replying to people via story and pm, so talk to me!


	12. Chapter 12

Amaya's POV

Killua finally woke up after what seemed like a few minutes.

"Oh, hey Gon, Amaya" Killua yawned.

"Hi Killua! Why was I the only one sleeping on Amaya's bed?" Gon asked.

"Because you stole my whole bed" I sweat-dropped. Gon deadpanned and mumbled sorry.

"Dude, it's ok. Bel and dad do it all the time" I added.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"According to Basil's ranking book, I am number one for teen mafia members to fall for" I replied.

"Really?! What else are you number one for?" Gon asked.

"I can eat the most food through out the mafia, I am the strongest moon flame user, and I got first place for best female singer" I replied.

"Any other rankings?" Gon asked.

"I am the first child to be born from two Arcobaleno, prettiest blue eyes in the mafia, one of the top five fighters, and apparently I can make the best pie" I replied.

"That's a lot of stuff" Gon admitted.

"Yeah..." Killua admitted.

"But I get the lowest rank for using vehicles" I said.

"Like what?" Gon asked.

"Cars, planes, that kind of stuff" I said.

"What's your weakness then?" Killua asked.

"Candy" I replied.

"Candy?" Gon and Killua asked.

"Anything with lots of sugar so sweets actually. Someone stole my chocolate bar once and they were my first kill" I added.

"Why?" Killua asked.

"It's so tasty! And sweet or sour! It's the best" I sparkled. Gon just sweat-dropped.

"Well, what are your weaknesses?" I asked them.

"I can't tell how strong someone is" Gon scratched his head. Killua sat there and thought.

"I would have to say my family and friends" Killua said.

"And your crush and chocolate balls" Gon added. Killua started to blush while I was confused.

"His crush?" I asked.

"Yeah! She's really nice, but he's too scared to confess" Gon laughed.

"I do not have a crush!" Killua protest.

"You do to!" Gon shot back. They just kept shooting that back and forth. I finally realized who he liked a few minutes afterwards.

"You have a crush on Canary!" I declared. That made them stop and stare(queue music) for a while. They gave me, 'WTH' looks.

"Did I get it wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah" Gon and Killua said.

"Ha! You just admitted it! You have a crush!" Gon said in triumph.

"Then who could it be?" I asked myself.

"She has blue eyes and dark hair-" Gon hinted before Killua covered his mouth.

"Your sister!" I said.

"No" They said.

"Blue eyes and dark hair..." I thought aloud.

"Hey, Amaya how dense would you say you are?" Gon asked suddenly.

"My dad said I am more dense than Yamamoto" I replied.

"How dense is he?" Gon asked.

"He didn't know he was in the mafia and thought it was a game until he fought Squalo and got hurt" I replied.

"That is really dense" Gon and Killua said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh no reason, just curious" Gon lied.

"I know your lying, remember I am from the mafia and my dad is the best informant" I shot at him. The two boys started to sweat a lot.

"Um, I didn't lie" Gon stuttered.

"Your sweating and stuttering, your hiding something" I glared.

"He probably just wanted to know, probably" Killua said, not stuttering but nervously.

"Hmm, you aren't gonna tell the truth are you?" I asked.

"Nope" Gon and Killua said.

"I'll call my dad then" I said, grabbing my phone. Gon dove in and ripped it from my hand. We started fighting over it playfully until he broke it.

"You-" I was so furious I was almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry!" Gon shouted. I felt as my bloodlust grow, but I calmed it just enough to prevent killing anyone. I walked up to him and kicked him in THAT area. After that I grabbed Gon's and Killua's collars and threw them out of my room. I locked the door and walked to my phone.

"Mom gave this to me, too" I mumbled sadly. I placed the phone down and started to fix it. After about an hour or so, I got it to work perfectly again. I stripped my clothes off and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had something in my hair. I pulled it out and it was some metal.

"Must be from the phone, not very important" I said, tossing it away. I walked into the bathroom and started the bath. I looked at my bath salts and noticed I only had a few left.

"Note to self, lock door to bath" I thought aloud. I had lavender, rose and cherry blossom left. I grabbed the lavender and poured it all into the bath. I looked at the bubble bath and also noticed the only choices left were the same. I grabbed the lavender bottle and poured half of it in. I waited for most of the bath to finish filling up and washed in the shower.

"Finally full~!" I jumped into the bath. I sat there, relaxing and could feel the bloodlust and stress slip away. I began to swim around for a while until all the bubbles were gone. I took the empty pouch from my lavender bath salt and filled it with the bath water. I tied it up and placed it up high, in the bathroom. I grabbed my towel and walked out. The door was still locked and I smiled.

"Girls have to have some time to themselves" I laughed lightly. I walked to the table and opened some of the bags I bought yesterday. I pulled out matching purple underwear and put it on. 'Will I go out for a while, train or stay in my room?' I thought. I put on black leggings and black boots until I heard a knocking on the door.

I wrapped the towel around my chest and started acting like a ninja. I looked through the peep hole and no one was there. I walked back to my bag and pulled out a really dark purple turtle-neck that I could wear like a dress. I put it on and ran back to the door. I opened it to find a small box on the ground. I crouched down and took it back into my room.

"Why did I get a box?" I asked myself. Shrugging, I opened it up and nearly broke into tears. My mom's silver pacifier was lying inside with a small letter. I picked it up, a bit shaky. I began to read it aloud, not caring who would hear.

"Dear Little Night Rain,

If you are reading this, I am dead. I am sorry I couldn't be a better mother for you my little Rain. Just like you I am a moon flame user, so here's a tip. Don't us the dark side of it, it'll only hurt you. Until you find the light side, use the other flames, minus night and earth flames, only the sky flames and other special flames.

I know you must be thinking 'Your dead and still lecturing me like a teacher instead of a mother' and I'm sorry for that, it's a bad habit. I hope you won't stay sad for too long. I hear you made some friends! Killua Zoldyck again? Gon, Leorio and Kurapika sound nice, according to what your father has told me. He and Leorio with money, different reasons but a lot alike. Gon sounds a lot like the Vongola Rain Guardian Yamamotio. Kurapika if probably more like their Mist Guardian Mukuru.

Sorry I couldn't be better, good bye forever, your mother, Asuka" I began to sob. I felt a hand on my shoulder and say dad.

"Mu, it'll be ok Amaya" he said.

"She isn't coming back" I held the tears back.

"Ka-shing, hold it together!" Bel scolded. I turned around and saw all of Vongola and Varia gathered. I wiped the tears away and put up a facade.

"I will be fine" I said. Tsuna didn't buy it and just looked at me.

"You don't need to act strong around us" Tsuna said. I didn't answer him and ran up to Fran.

"Fran-chan!" I hugged him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Help me~! Aya-senpai is killing me" Fran whined. I was ripped off of him and did a somersault in the air, landing on my feet. I looked over and saw the culprit was Squalo.

"VOIII! We came all the way here, worked ourselves to this level just to fight you!" Squalo yelled.

"Then set up an appointment" I said, bluntly. All of Varia began to grin as Vongola, minus Mukuro and Hibari, sweat-dropped. The grinning monsters ran out to schedule our matches, while the rest stayed.

"Amaya-san, you don't need to act strong in front of us" Tsuna repeated.

"Who said I was acting strong? Maybe I am just acting normal" I said.

"The normal you is always smiling though" Yamamoto pointed out.

"I'm acting like what I want to act like, crying is for babies" I said, placing the pacifier around my neck. The others didn't look convinced.

"You have a fight with Hibari Kyoya at four pm, and a fight with Squalo at seven pm today" The tv said.

"Ok" I replied, closing it like an iPad. I looked at the clock and noticed it was three.

"I have to go practice now" I said, grabbing my training clothes and walked into the bathroom. I got changed and I was now wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black cloak and black high heeled boots. I walked out tying my hair up and left for the training room.

I walk in and see Killua, Gon and Zushi talking to each other. I immediately walk over to a martial art thing and started beating it up.

"Ah! Amaya-chan, Osu" Zushi said. I paused to spin around.

"Osu, Zushi. Sorry I can't talk right now I have two matches to warm up for" I apologized with a solemn smile. He blushed and ran back to Killua and Gon. I start practicing at a faster rate and practiced my kicks. I clear my head of all thoughts and started thinking about so many things. My mom, I'll never see her again, fighting two strong mafia members. I snap back into reality once I broke the top off the martial arts dummy with a kick.

"Shit" I said aloud.

"Amaya-chan, is your opponent really strong?" Zushi returned.

"My opponents are very strong. One is like a shark swordsman and the other it a prefect" I replied.

"Then want to practice with me?" Zushi asked.

"Nah, I only wanted to practice a bit. My first match it at four, but after that I could practice with you until seven" I replied. He blushed again.

"Only a three hour difference?" Killua asked.

"I already know the fighting style to use for the matches, all I really have to do is stretch and avoid close range attacks" I replied.

"Who are you fighting, osu?" Zushi asked.

"The Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya and the Varia Rain Guardian, Squalo" I replied. Gon and Killua's mouths dropped and Zushi looked confused.

"Your fighting who?" Zushi asked.

"Only the worlds strongest Mafia Vongola's Cloud Guardian and the worlds strongest assassination squad, Varia's prized swordsman, Squalo" I replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Gon asked.

"I've fought them a few times before, avoid sharks" I suggested.

"Is it alright if I watch your match?" Zushi asked.

"Sure, all of Vongola and Varia are going to watch too" I replied.

"Hey, cool pacifier, what are you? A baby?" An adult walked over. The others looked at it and just looked confused.

"Actually, it used to belong to my mother, who just happens to be the Moon Arcobaleno" I replied.

"Arco-what?" A different one asked.

"Just a member of the worlds greatest hitmen, the Moon Arcobaleno, my mother and the Mist Arcobaleno, my father" I replied.

"Sounds like a game" The first one said.

"Does the name Mammon, Viper, Varia, Vongola or Mafia ring any bells?" I joked.

"Mafia? You in the mafia little girl?" number 2 said.

"Come at me, I'll show you what I've got, you dick" I cussed. The two walked over to the boxing ring and waited. I looked at the clock and it read 3:27 pm.

"Let's make this quick I have a match at four and seven" I jumped in.

"My name is Akio" number one said.

"And mine is Dai" number two said.

"And we make the large glorious hero!" The said together.

"I am Amaya Esper, the Dark Illusionist, Moon Sorceress, and Angelic Magician. The Varia, Vongola and Arcobaleno's Moon Guardian" I stated. They began to sweat.

"As in Dark Illusionist the daughter of Bloody Moon Ninja?" Dai asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Please forgive us of our ignorance, Dark Illusionist-sama. We are the Bloody Ninja's former students" They bowed.

"Then don't insult the pacifier, bitches" I cussed.

"I told you it looked familiar!" Akio scolded Dai.

"That means sensei is dead now, if you have her pacifier, right?" Dai cried. I nodded.

"When?" Akio asked, sobbing.

"I got it today..." I replied. They started hugging me.

"That is sooooo sad~!" Dai cried. I felt something in the air and noticed Akio was about to stab me. I kicked him over and he landed head first into the wall.

"Dude, not cool" Dai mumbled.

"I hated that woman" Akio said.

"She gave me food" Dai said. I tuned out and started walking over to the arena.

"Where are you going?!" Killua asked.

"The arena for my match, Kyoya is probably waiting" I replied. Killua, Gon and Zushi started to run after me as I made it to the arena. 'Let the games begin' I thought darkly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry I will be updating slower than usual, high school is more difficult than I thought. Anyway, I want you guys to know I have a tumblr. Yes a tumblr. I am catki there and I like to use Rinmaru Games to make the characters. I will be posting pictures of this there so if anyone has a recommendation tell me! Anyway the story is gonna have two to three different oc's coming in later. If you guys want one of them could date Gon or any other character.**

**Killua: Can you please stop rambling?**

**Sorry, I just love it. So if you guys are curious about that stuff, check it out! Next chapter I will tell you my deviantart that will only have art of my oc's and fanfics. Nothing else. Tumblr is everything I like but Deviantart is only Rinmaru or hand-drawn oc pictures. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Amaya's POV

My hunch was correct as Hibari stood in the middle of the arena.

"You're finally here, herbivore" He said.

"Where is Hibird?" I asked, looking around.

"On your extreme head!" Ryohei yelled from the stands. I picked him up and turned him around. I put on a miniature coat, like Hibari's on him and let him fly over.

"Let's begin, herbivore" Hibari grabbed his tonfas as I grabbed my fan.

"Really a fan?!" Someone yelled from the stands.

"I see, that is how it'll be" Hibari mumbled as he charged. I jumped to the side and did a few summersaults as he tried to hit me. I calm myself and watch his movements. He nearly hit me but I bent backward to a 90 degree angle. He tried to trip me as I stood on my hands and gave him a 360 kick.

"Dancing lessons did too pay off dad!" I yelled up.

"I know, mu" he replied. I heard Bel laugh in the background. I look over at Hibari and noticed his box was opening.

"Oh it's cute little Roll!" I fangirled. I could feel everyone sweat-drop. I opened my fan and my boxes rose. At each whole, the right flame was placed as my cats jumped out.

"Now they'll all have some fun!" I sang.

"But they don't fight" Hibari said. I shook my head and cleared my head.

"_Something lately drives me crazy,_

_Has to do with how you make me struggle to get your attention,_

_Calling you brings aprehension_

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_Are things that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_It's confusing to the core_

_'Cause I know you want it_

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

_Something substantial with me_

_Then why do you give me more?_

_Babe I know you want it_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Pull me off to darkened corners_

_Where all other eyes avoid us_

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_

_I love you and despise you_

_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

_Bedroom eyes to those before me_

_How am I supposed to handle_

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

_Damn, if you wanna let me go_

_Baby please just let me know_

_You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Say you want me_

_Say you need me_

_Tear my heart out slow_

_And bleed me_

_You want me_

_You need me_

_You're gonna be with me_

_I know you want me too_

_I think you want me too_

_Please say you want me too_

_Because you're going to_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love" _I sang and the cats attacked. Roll went back into his box and Hibari was kept down by all the weight.

"Winner is Amaya Esper!" The ref said. I bowed as everyone booed.

"That wasn't like our normal fights" Hibari complained.

"Well, this isn't a fight til the other passes out or someone interrupts us" I replied. Hibari stood up as the cats dragged me to the practice room.

"I only fight like that when I'm practicing now, so you can practice with me later" I yelled to Hibari. He looked satisfied with that.

"Hey, Ombra, turn into my headphones" I said. Ombra turned into my headphones and forced me to listen to celtic, Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears to be exact. I lied down waiting for us to arrive to the practice room.

* * *

"Osu, Amaya-chan! That was a really good match!" Zushi said. We started practicing a while ago and began getting caught into a conversation.

"Thanks Zushi! I don't usually get to fight them cause of work, so it was really fun" I replied, smiling. Zushi blushed a bit and attacked a bit too lightly.

"O-Ossu" he stuttered.

"Wanna take a break?" I asked. He nodded as I jumped out of the ring. I was wearing a black sleeve-less turtle neck shirt, black shorts and black heeled boots with pink buttons. I took my cloak off before I started fighting so my kitties could sleep on it. I grabbed our water bottles and tossed one to Zushi, Gon and Killua.

"You do train a lot don't you?" Gon asked.

"It's something I do to help clear my mind and kind of helps with my job" I replied, sitting down on the bench.

"How much did you train at home?" Zushi asked.

"All the time minus sleeping, bathroom and my special room" I replied.

"Even eating?" Gon asked as I chugged on some of my water.

"That was the worst time! Bel always throws knives, Xanxus throws wine glasses, Squalo is yelling, and Lu-chan wont shut up about getting me into dresses! And when the Vongola come over Ryohei is always yelling extreme, Hibari and Mukuro want to fight me, Goku-baka throws bombs around and says no one touches Tsuna and Lambo is ok, just asks for some candy or a hug" I complained.

"Any peaceful times?" Killua sweat-dropped.

"When they are out on missions, but Arrietta is always home and Arisu sometimes" I replied.

"Who are they?" Gon asked.

"Oh yeah! You haven't met them yet. Arrietta and Arisu are my buddies. They are complete opposites. You see Arrietta is really big with technology and Arisu is big with fist fighting and stuff" I rambled.

"They sound really fun! When can we meet them?" Gon laughed.

"Probably when you go to Yorknew City" I replied.

"Knowing you, they're probably all insane" Killua mumbled.

"If that were true, you would all have to be insane too" I laughed.

"Osu! Should we return to training, Amaya-chan?" Zushi asked. I look at the time and noticed it was 6:34.

"Nah, we can continue after my match with Squalo" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Osu, you do want to rest a while before fighting him! Good idea!" Zushi blushed. Zushi, Gon, and Killua ran after me as I exited the door.

"So, what is Squalo like?" Gon asked.

"He is loud, likes swords, does a lot of paperwork and likes sharks" I replied.

"You mean the guy with long white hair and the sharks?" Gon asked.

"Yep, he loves them so much he nearly cried when I nearly turned one into sushi" I replied. I waved them off as I walked towards the arena. I saw Squalo standing there with his favorite sword in hand.

"VOIIII, YOU WERE NEARLY LATE!" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up, I showed up so let's fight" I said as I rose my fists. I got into my stance and dodged his sword after the bell rang. He kept slashing his sword at me as I dodged them.

"VOIII STOP DODGING!" Squalo protested.

"Ok" I replied as I jumped into the air and did a backflip onto his face. I jumped off and sweeped his feet. As he fell I grabbed his arm and leg and bent them behind him.

"VOIIIII STOP THAT!" Squalo demanded. I let go of his leg but replaced it with his other arm. I tied them up with a piece of string from my pocket and started braiding his hair.

"THE WINNER IS AMAYA ESPER!" The judge yelled. I let go of Squalo's hair and then bowed. I ran off the stage and returned to the training room. Already standing in the room were the others.

"Yo guys, Zushi wanna finish up some training?" I smiled. Zushi blushed.

"Osu Amaya-chan!" Zushi stood in his fighting stance as I went into mine. He ran at me first and I dodged his punches with ease. After a few punches at each other and good reactions, I gave up.

"I'm out of stamina" I complained. I colapsed onto the ground and had a slight pant in my voice.

"Well you did have two matches and practiced with Zushi, so it's completely normal!" Gon said.

"That isn't normal Gon! Usually people pass out during the second match" Killua protested.

"I am going to get some drinks, what flavor do you want Amaya-chan?" Zushi asked.

"I'll have a green tea latte!" I gleamed. Zushi blushed and then ran off.

"A green tea latte? That tastes weird" Gon commented.

"No it isn't, I could have wanted a normal green tea, but I wanted a latte. When I get back to my room, I am gonna eat some green tea flavored ice cream with some green mocha flavored pocky and dango" I rambled.

"You really like green tea don't you" Killua sweat dropped.

"I remember the first time I had anything green tea flavor" I mumbled.

"Really? When was it?" Gon asked.

"It was a few years ago when my mom was home more often. My dad, mom and I went to an amusement park in Japan. My mom paid for ice cream. I wanted to taste my moms favorite so she ordered two green tea flavored ice creams and a vanilla one with grape syrup. We ate it together and then went on the teacup ride" I replied.

"That sounds like fun" Gon said.

"It was" I smiled. Zushi came running back into the room with a bag in his arms.

"Osu! I got a green tea latte for Amaya-chan, cherry soda for Gon-kun, and grape for Killua-kun" Zushi said as he handed them over.

"Thank you Zushi" I sat up and smiled. He started blushing again and stuttered your welcome. I opened it up and started drinking it.

"Delicious~!" I sang. Killua and Gon looked at each other and started laughing.

"Amaya, you are really weird" Gon said.

"If you diss my green tea flavored food, I will not hesitate to hit you" I glared over at them. They instantly stopped and slowly backed away.

"Scary" they mumbled.


End file.
